The War Of Two Countries And Two Hearts
by henred5
Summary: XiaoJin! A war goes on between China and Japan, a fighter called Xiaoyu is captured by Prince Jin of Japan! Jin and Xiaoyu, 2 difer people, but one destiny withen! chap 16 up NOW! R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Captured!**

_Disclaimer: NONE of the Tekken characters belong to me, they belong to Namco! _

**_Writer's Note:_**

_This is a story idea I had when writing the end of my first fanfict 'A Fighter With A Curse.'_

_I hope you readers like it, a bit is kind of like the film 'Mulan!'

* * *

_

She felt sticky with sweat; her whole body shook with the cold and frosty temperatures.

Yet she continued to slash away at her enemies with her sword.

The blade was quite a plain thing, its metal was strong as any stone and could slice a silk handkerchief easily, but the hilt was something that had been passed down generation to generation.

The hilt was a strange smooth dark red piece of metal, it was covered in strange carvings, and each engraved symbol was unique in its own way.

The blade whirred around in a pattern of light, red and grey beams glittered around her as she plunged the weapon through every enemy who came across her.

Her heart raced and her arms ached slightly, the rain started to patter down onto the armies.

The ground became muddy and slippy, once or twice she stumbled, but regaining her combat position she fought on.

She heard the yells and cries of her comrades being killed in the battlefield; with every death of her fellow worriers she felt a sense of defeat intertwine itself into her mind.

Her head was bleeding slightly, and her left arm was in a bad way, the enemy soldiers enclosed around her, cutting her off from any help…if it came!

Even though she fought, she knew she was fighting a lost battle.

She felt someone kick her in the back and another smash an axe down onto her kneecap.

She breathed a short gasp and collapsed to the ground, she felt people kicking her all over.

She could literally smell death as it snaked around her.

"Death is at my door!" she murmured.

She felt immensely woozy and tired. Slowly through the pain and agony cries she gave she drifted into a sleep.

* * *

"Sir…we have got one of them he's partly alive, shall bring him here?" asked the young captain eagerly.

"Bring him tied…and bring me my sword and dagger too!" commanded the young prince.

He strode into his tent with the grace and manner of any normal prince, however his mood wasn't cheerful, merely hasty.

* * *

"Get up you Chinese scum!" growled a middle aged Japanese soldier, kicking the young worrier in the back.

She bit her lip through the pain and slowly got up, two young guards rushed at her and chained her quickly.

She still wore her leather armour, but it was now completely muddy and had large streaks of blood on it. Her helmet was just as grimy as the armour too!

Her face was covered in blood and muck, a thin scabbed over line ran down her forehead, her mouth had fresh blood running along I like a stream.

She was forced into a tent that stood out from the rest.

It was in a dark purple shade and had a Japanese flag on the top.

"Prince Jin…here he is…the last survivor," said the same young captain, bowing at the prince.

"Very good captain!" remarked the prince, eyeing the worrier suspiciously.

He could tell that there was something wrong, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Bow to the prince!" ordered the captain, pushing the captive forward onto her knees.

She got up with a struggle and spat in the captains face; "I'd rather be hung then bow towards the prince of Japan!"

The captain's face turned cold and furious, he ordered two soldiers to force her to bow down.

"What's your name and rank?" asked the prince, forcing his small dagger under her chin and bringing it up.

"Why the hell do you want to know…why don't you just kill me like you did my comrades?" she demanded, picking herself up and glaring up at the prince.

The prince snarled and clenched his fist. He sent it with abrupt into her face, causing her eye to swell up slightly.

She was knocked back onto her knees by the force.

The prince executed his uppercut, this time so hard she was sent a distance away from the royal worrier.

She lay still for a minute, then as she got up her head felt suddenly lighter.

She looked across the floor and saw her helmet trailing around the floor like a lost trinket.

Everyone in the tent gasped in shock at the shoulder length black hair that had tumbled onto her shoulders.

She looked up in panic at the faces, then she turned towards her helmet, just as she reached out for it she saw the prince grab it just before her fingers gripped it.

"Sire…what do you want me to do with her?" stumbled the captain earnestly.

"Put her back into the prison tent, seen as the battle here is won, we may return to the capital!" replied the prince, staring at the female worrier's distraught face.

"Your name?" he asked, this time showing no harshness in his voice.

She looked down at her hands and mumbled her reply.

"Xiaoyu!" she replied simply, wishing she was a hundred miles away from the prince.

She looked up at him, and only then did she notice the huge scar that ran down his right arm.

* * *

**In The Prison Tent**

Xiaoyu shuddered with cold as she painstakingly pulled out a piece of metal rod from a ripped part of her leather boots.

Her fingers bled slightly, but she didn't seem to notice, she was too fixated at picking the small lock to her chains.

Eventually the chains fell off, she rubbed her wrists, trying to get the circulation back through them.

Then carefully she popped her head outside the tent, the two guards were asleep.

"Perfect!" she whispered, grinning slightly.

Carefully she hobbled out of the tent and snuck past the two sentry guards.

She silently jogged out of the campsite and entered the woods to the north.

Her jog made her knee feel like it was on fire with pain.

* * *

Eventually she came to a large river. She felt shaky all over and realised she was in need of some sleep.

She carefully settled down next to an old tree.

* * *

Prince Jin leaned against a tree that unlooked a small stream.

He breathed in the crisp cold air and sat down cross-legged and meditated for an hour.

Afterwards he lay in the same position and began to think about Xiaoyu.

Jin's Point Of View 

I can't believe I punched her twice! She probably would like to gut me if she could.

I guess my father is going to have her executed…probably going to be burned alive!

That will cause a really big spectacle for the people, her agonizing screams as she burns. It'll serve her right for what she did to my men.

I could easily save her life…just by asking father…but she's not worth the effort. Besides, then he'll think I'm weak.

I know exactly how mother would feel about it, she'd be furious with how the Xiaoyu has been treated.

She always said I was a bitter prince…and unforgiving too!

Jin eventually got up and started east, where the captor worrier had settled down to her sleep!

"Hello Xiaoyu!" spoke a clear voice.

Xiaoyu woke up aghast.

"How the hell did he find me?" she wondered.

Just as Jin reached out to grab Xiaoyu by the arm, he felt a stab like punch at his face take him by surprise.

He backed away a bit and gave room for Xiaoyu to stand up.

Blood still seeped from her kneecap, even though it had been bound tightly with a piece of cloth.

Xiaoyu hobbled a bit on her unhurt leg.

She looked behind her and saw the river; she gulped in fear and dread of what she would have to do to escape.

Jin was standing in his stance, Xiaoyu looked a little afraid; he looked too smug and happy for her liking.

"I'll have to fight him!" she decided, standing in her own fighting stance.

She waited for him to make the first move; Jin came at Xiaoyu with a high kick, turning it into a special spinning kick.

Xiaoyu just managed to block his moves, then balancing on her unhurt leg she carry wheeled out of the way of the flying kick, and then executing her raccoon swing.

Jin just swerved out of the way in time.

He jumped away and leapt into a large tree.

Xiaoyu looked up and calculated her next move.

Her sharp eyes couldn't pick him up, by the time she could see him it was too late.

Prince Jin jumped down from the lowest branch and appeared behind Xiaoyu; quickly he grabbed her arm and swung her down hard near the river.

She coughed and spat out blood.

Still determined to escape she sprung up and performed her fortune cookie combo of attacks.

Prince Jin blocked the first three moves, but when it came to the storming flower, he was sent flying into a tree trunk.

When he got up he too was covered in mud, his lip was cracked and bled a little.

"You stupid cow!" he said in his own native tongue.

Quickly he charged towards Xiaoyu and forced her to the ground. He put both her arms painfully behind her back.

Xiaoyu wriggled and squirmed furiously; her face was mere inches away from the mud.

"Let go!" she shrieked in Chinese.

Jin spoke with a small smirk on his face.

"You fight pretty good…for a girl!" he whispered in her ear.

Quickly he dragged her onto her feet, but she was just as determined as ever to get away from the Japanese prince worrier.

She waited until his grip started to lessen, then quickly she wriggled out of his grasp and cart wheeled a little distance from him, she ran into the river and turned around, but the prince was no where to be seen.

"Dam it!" she murmured under her breath.

She gritted her teeth and reached down to into the river to take up a handful of cold water. Just as she splashed it on her face she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around only to be met by the sheer force of a punch, which sent her flying a few meters into the water.

The water was up to her neck there when she got up, the currant was too strong for her to swim across.

Her limp body came to the edge of the river where it turned into a waterfall; just as she went over she managed to hook her hand onto a large boulder.

She looked down only to see huge jaggy rocks at the bottom.

"Oh no!" she whispered, noticing her hands were stating to slip.

When she looked up again she saw Jin's young muddy face smiling.

"You scum!" she yelled as her hands slipped further and further down the rock.

Eventually only her right wounded hand was clinging on. She knew it wouldn't stay on.

She looked down at the jagged rocks and then up into the prince's eyes, a tear appeared and drizzled down her cheek. Then just as she closed her eyes she felt a jolt of pain shoot up her hand, then the next moment later her hand had disappeared from the rock, and she was falling into the deep waterfall.

"If I'm not dead by the fall, the rocks will finish me off!" she thought.

_**Writers Note:**_

_So, what do you think?_

_Please no complaining at the fact that there are only two Tekken characters in it so far, because more shall appear in later chapters!_

_Ok, so it may be a little bit of an obvious ending cliff-hanger in the way of if she'll die of not._

_By the way, this story will have a bit of fantasy in it, for instance there will be a few mages, and dragons plus a few special powers!_

_Now, at this point you should be writing and submitting a review, so get to work then!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Heart Of Stone**

_Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters DON'T belong to me!_

Xiao screamed so hard that her voice felt horse immediately; white seemed to flash in her eyes.

Just as her knee smacked against the water and rock, causing her to scream in agony she felt someone grab her hand and hold it tightly.

She looked up and saw his face.

He looked so stone cold as he pulled her up, almost as if he didn't notice he had just saved someone's life!

Her knee felt like it had been put in fire, skin was torn away and blood was gushing out. Her lips felt dry and cracked; and she could taste blood in her mouth.

Eventually she reached the safe point of the river. She tried to get up and walk to the dry banks but her strength failed her, her knee felt wobbly and her breathing was irregular.

"Here…" offered Jin, holding out a strong hand towards Xiao.

"Thanks," mumbled Xiaoyu as she gripped his hand and let him help her up.

She winced slightly but continued to hobble towards the banks of the river.

The banks were sandy and quite steep but Xiaoyu just managed to get up them with Jin's help that is!

* * *

Eventually they reached the camp, it was just after dawn and some of the sentries were up getting ready to move camp.

Young officers ran towards prince Jin and addressed him politely.

"Sir…where have you been?"

Jin looked stern and barred his teeth, which made the officer a little nervous, Jin was well known for his anger and abnormal outbursts of fury.

"Collecting this prisoner from the river…trying to escape fool!" he yelled kicking the officer in the chest.

"Sire…we're ready to go!" barked the second in command, saluting neatly.

"Good…check the prisoners chains…make her run behind my horse…tie a leash to her and tie the other end to my horse's saddle!" commanded the prince as he raised his sword and thrust it into its sheath. "Keep her sword with my tent…and don't screw up, or you'll be hanging at midnight in my father's palace!"

* * *

Xiao's knee looked even worse then ever, by the ground where she lay curled up was a small puddle of blood, and the skin was covered in mud.

Her breathing was almost silent (a trait she had learn in training). Inside her memories flooded her mind; no peril could harm her!

Flashback (five years of age) 

"_Come on my little petal…its time for your training!" whispered the old man gently._

_Xiao rose up and yawned childishly. _

"_Where's mum…and dad?" she asked hastily._

"_Their just off into town with your auntie," replied grandfather Wang, gently pinching Xiao's cheek._

"_Come on petal…don't you want to train…or should I just go off and train some little boy?"_

_Xiaoyu growled silently._

"_Not a chance grandfather…your not getting away that easily!" she teased, jumping from her bed and cart wheeling around Wang. _

"_Save that energy for practice my little blossom!"_

_Xiao stood still for a moment and put her cute face on._

_"After training can you tell me about the dragons that once lived here?"   
"Hmm…well only if you eat all of your vegetables!" replied Wang, thinking Xiao would never do such a thing.  
Xiao winced. "I'll eat the carrots, the peas, anything...BUT the broccoli!" she replied as she rushed out of her room in her light pink pyjamas.   
Wang sighed, "I goes its better then nothing!" he thought. _

_(I'm not mad enough to make Xiao eat broccoli…NO WAY!")_

_End of flashback_

Xiao smiled briefly at her memory of her dear teacher and grandfather.

"GET UP!" shouted an officer, holding a sword by her throat.

Xiao's eyes darted upon the middle-aged man; she could feel the sword under her neck.

Carefully she swiped it away and calmly got up, two young fit men grabbed her roughly and forced her out of the tent and towards the great stallion.

Jin stared at Xiaoyu's leg.

"Little cow won't be able to hardly run…she'll be dead before she reaches the palace!" he muttered, patting his stallion's glossy neck.

Xiaoyu had struggled to run and keep up with the speedy stallion, but her worrier training kept her going for miles.

Eventually the whole camp had to stop for the night, and Jin was in a bad mood; for they still had more then half the journey ahead of them.

"Next time you won't be so lucky…Chinese scum!" retorted in as he untied the rope from the saddle and threw it in Xiao's face.

(If you're Chinese yourself and your reading this, don't take it literally!)

"I don't see how I'm lucky!" she mumbled, catching the robe in her right hand and untying it from around her.

"You try to escape…and your dead!" warned Jin as he approached his tent and started to get it up.

Xiao stared at the cold-hearted prince; she would have expected him to wear some finery, like silk clothes Yet he only wore the simple dark green woollen clothes, with a black cloak. He wore exactly what most of the other soldiers wore!  
Carefully she tried to take her mind off her captor.  
The cold frost bit at her scratched face, and her tangled dull hair waved about in the wind.  
She felt so tired and felt like she had never slept for weeks.  
All her remaining energy drained away from her and she felt so drowsy, carefully she settled her aching head onto the cold ground.  
Her eyes trembled closed.

When Xiao woke up she felt a little warmer then normal, she was beside a small fire and a green blanket had been draped around her.  
Her face was much cleaner; her knee's wound had been cleaned up and bandaged.  
She looked up and saw prince Jin talking to one of the captains.

"When can we move out then sir?" asked the young captain eagerly.

"As soon as it strikes sunrise, make sure she's put on a horse and at the very front, just beside me…so I can make sure she doesn't escape." Jin stared down at Xiao.

He knew she was listening.  
The captain nodded and left the warm fire.

"Thank you," whispered Xiao shyly.

Prince Jin nodded and started to help out the packing away.  
"Get ready for the journey," said Jin briefly.

As the army rode out in the beautiful and peaceful day they neared the great palace that belonged to King Kazuya.  
Jin and Xiao were riding alongside at the front quite silently, passing no words between themselves until they reached the palace.

* * *

_**Writers End Note:**_

_Ok, sorry I haven't posted the next chapter for a while, but now you'll have to wait a while again, cause I have a little science test I've got to revise for!  
But the next chapter will be better...maybe with a clifhanger!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Queen Jun's Kindness**

**Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters DON'T belong to me!

* * *

**

"Queen Jun, the prince has returned!" spoke the good-natured young servant girl.

"Thank you Miharo, you may go now!" said queen Jun, handing Miharo a little purse of money.

Miharo accepted the money gratefully and bowed down before the queen. Then she walked out of the grandly dressed room.

* * *

"Son…who is this…girl you have brought?" asked king Kazuya curiously, pointing at Xiao. 

"Her name is 'Xiaoyu.' She was one of the soldiers in the army we destroyed, and was the sole survivor. She is…a…very talented worrier, I have battled with her myself, and she has been able to block many of my moves!" Jin replied, standing straight and in a pose with his sword in his hand.

Two officers brought Xiaoyu forward; she looked weak and tired. Her colourless face and her blooded up kneecap showed what her treatment was.

Queen Jun entered the large palace court in her splendour. She wore a white spotless silk gown and a large light blue cloak trailed behind her.

"How could the Chinese army allow a female fighter within them?" she asked, directing the question at Xiaoyu.

Xiao was forced down to bow to the queen.

"They don't…I snuck in!" she retorted, trying to get back up on her feet.

King Kazuya stood up from his throne and walked towards his wife, taking her hands in his own.

"Son, since you are next to the throne…what do you wish to do with her?"

Jin pursed his lips together tightly and brought his swords tip under Xiao's chin.

"Mother, she is a present from me to you. She is your servant!"

Xiao got up slowly with Jin's sword still under her chin, ready to pierce her throat.

"I'm no ones servant!" she said fiercely.

Kazuya's face stayed calm at the remark, he slowly took out his own sword and twirled it around.

The blade was light as a feather…yet as hard as diamonds! Its sheath was made from dragon scales that were once shed by the great lord of dragons. The scales had been neatly stitched together with strong thin metal threads; only the finest tailor of Japan could create such a masterpiece!

Then with a flash of fury he slashed a strange mark into Xiao's left arm, leaving a large gash with blood flowing from it.

"You're the servant of the royal palace now, that slash wound will become a everlasting scar; it will never leave you!" he said, thrusting his sword back into its scabbard.

Xiao bit her lip; ignoring the pain. She clutched her arm with her hand and put pressure on it to try to stop the bleeding.

* * *

The young maid that was tending to her wounds were gentle and seemed kind. 

She applied the herbs quickly and carefully, taking away the dirt and blood.

"So, what was I like?" she asked, trying to stir up a little conversation between herself and the former worrier.

Xiao looked at Queen Jun's maiden with an amusing puzzlement around her.

"What?"

The servant smiled at her patient.

"I mean what was it like…being a soldier for the Chinese army?"

Xiao winced as Miharo wound the bandage round her knee and tightly knotted it.

"Well…its actually horrible!" she whispered, so that no one else could hear her. "The food is absolutely disgusting, and the training in the early morning is absolutely nasty!"

"Really? Well…then why did you sign up and pretend to be a …man?" Miharo asked.

"I only did it for…for revenge, that army that captured me slaughtered my home village, and everyone I knew…my parents my family…even my best friend, Lana…they were all murdered!" replied Xiao, her anger swelled up inside her and her hands clenched through revenge. "I swore to have my revenge someday…that's when I joined the army, I thought by doing it I could avenge the deaths in the village, maybe I was wrong, maybe I was just…too angry."

* * *

"Xiaoyu…could you go off and tell my son that his father is waiting for him at the Dojo Of Dragons please?" asked Jun anxiously. 

Xiaoyu had been a servant to queen Jun for a month now, Jun realised that Xiao was a trustworthy maid and decided to give the young woman a bit of pay, it wasn't much at first but as Xiao got better and better at her job she had her pay risen.

Her new friend Miharo had been very helpful and had offered to show Xiao around the palace on her first day.

"Of course empress!" she said, bowing down to the wife of the king.

* * *

"Hey Xiao…where you goin?" asked Miharo eagerly, running to catch up with her newfound friend. 

Xiao turned around and round.

"You wanna tag along?" she asked mischievously.

Miharo looked at Xiaoyu uncertainly, "I know that look Xiao! Where you going then?" she asked agitated.

"Just going to give a message to prince Jin," replied Xiao casually. "So…do you want to come or not?" she questioned impatiently.

Miharo shook her head. "He's in training…he'll probably command you to fight with him…I suggest you give him the message, then scarper!" advised the friend.

"And where will you be in the time being?"

"Oh, I'm off shopping, see you later!" Miharo waved to her friend and turned around and darted off.

Xiao sighed and started back to the path towards the dojo. "I wish I could go shopping," thought Xiao, imagining herself in a beautiful pearly pink silk dress.

* * *

The 'Tiger Dojo' was a private training place for only prince Jin. 

It was a largish building just next to one of the palace gardens; it was enclosed off by large metal black gates and had two guards safeguarding it when the prince wasn't inside training.

The walls were made out of stone and seemed to glitter in the light. The inside was quite comfy and the floor had a tiger-patterned carpet on it.

As Xiao entered she gazed around at the room, its beauty amazed her.

"What are you doing here?" asked the prince, appearing out of nowhere and brandishing a sword.

"I…I came with a message from queen Jun. She says that King Kazuya is waiting for you at the Dojo Of Dragons," said Xiao as she stared at the magnificent collection of swords in the dojo.

Jin stared at Xiao's calm face and smiled.

"Wanna little battle before I go?" he asked curiously.

Xiao turned around and walked towards the door of the dojo. "No sir, I have some things to attend to!"

Jin grinned this time as he quickly grabbed a small dagger from its hook on the wall and threw it at the maiden.

Xiao felt a strange sensation on her palm of her hand. She dived sideways, only just missing the daggers blow.

Jin beckoned Xiao over; "I'm the prince, so you must obey what I say!"

Xiaoyu clenched her wrist in her left hand and walked over to the prince, her nerves were bouncing everywhere!

Her breathing was heavy and fierce; the blade in her hand felt like it was going to shatter every time she blocked one of his blows. She felt a sharp twinge rise through her whole body when she attacked, careful not to harm the prince in any way. Sweat rolled down her forehead and as she cart wheeled left and right, her front layout narrowly missed the kick of the prince.

She landed on her feet with her hands touching the ground in a racing start off sort of pose. Just as the weapon soared through the air she caught it in her right hand.

Her head looked up and her eyes were bent on her target, concentrating hard to figure a course of attack and defend.

His breathing was exhilarating yet calm, a rush of excitement took over him with every blow he made. His own sword was tight in his hand and stayed strong, after all it was forged by fires of a volcano, or so they say!

"You're a pretty good fighter…lets try without a sword!" Jin said, digging his deeply into the carpet.

Xiao nodded and carefully hung her own sword up by a large fireplace.

They both stood facing opposite of each other; upon bowing respectfully the unarmed combat began!

Jin attacked first, smashing his fist at Xiao, Xiao easily dodged the attack and side kicked him in his stomach.

Jin held his breath and performed his 'beam of lightning' attack, summoning up lightning beam and sending it directly at his opponent (that is a made up move, there will be quite a few of them). Xiao dived to the side of the room, just in time in avoiding the blast of the furious attack.

Her eyes continued to spark up in determination. She concentrated half of her power on her own type of energy blast, combining both her fire fury and her fortune cookie together was a deadly attack combo, but one that was unblock able!

Prince Jin was sent flying halfway across the room.

He stayed still for a minute. Xiao felt that she ought to go and check to see if he was ok, but she felt weak and tired.

"Looks like I win!" she muttered, walking towards the door.

Just as he hand touched the doors handle she heard a scramble. She slowly turned around, only to see prince Jin jump onto his feet, in his hands he was summoning a strange ball of energy, it was electricity! However this ball of electricity that was being summoned was huge!

She blinked in disbelief, as she opened her eyes she felt a full force of the energy smash into her. She felt a pain worse hen being stabbed; it was like having five arrows darted into her. She opened her mouth to cream, but nothing came out!

As she dropped to the floor she could her Jin laughing loudly. Without warning her eyes seemed to flare up, it seemed like fire was burning in them.

"I summon you know, phoenix my guardian, give me your power to stand!" she whispered. Upon feeling a force of calmness she stood up a little shaky.

"I'm not down yet!" she said clearly.

"You will be!" Jin replied.

One moment Xiao was standing, the next she felt the wind being knocked down from her and her back smashing down to the ground.

"Nobody beats me!" whispered prince Jin in Xiao's ear.

* * *

** Writers Note  
**

THANX for all of the reviews so far! checks review section ! WOW! Thats the most i ever got from two chapters!I hope u like the one! I just couldn't resist addin some new moves, combinin fire/electricty...i wounder wot kind of power/element Jun and Kazuya and Miharo shud have!Anywhy, sos for makin you all wait sooo long for this chapter, but i hope i can get the next one up quicker!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: Tekken doesn't belong to me!

* * *

**

Xiao could hardly breath; she coughed and spluttered. Her voice felt hoarse and sore.

"GET OFF ME!" she shrieked furiously.

Jin grinned at Xiaoyu, he felt powerful over the servant.

Xiaoyu mustered enough strength up and pushed the prince off brutally. She could finally breath properly. Her knees felt week and wobbly as she tried to get up. Each breath she took in revived her a bit more, she just wanted to scream and kill the prince. She realised then that what Miharu had said was true; the prince was a cruel man!

"How do you feel?" asked prince Jin, looking down at the servant curiously.

Xiao's face looked flustered and ill. She just wanted to punch the prince right in the face and give him a huge black eye, which would make all the palace maids cringe and run away from him! She glared at him and stared him straight in the eye.

"You dare to stare at a prince!" he asked insolently.

Xiao broke her gaze from the handsome prince Jin. "A true prince is kind…caring, and doesn't start fighting with a servant, your no prince!" she said as she carefully gripped her hands on a nearby sword, gathering up her strength yet again and pulling herself up onto her feet.

She smoothened down her plain brown dress uniform and then turned around to the direction of the large oaken door. She silently hobbled out of the dojo, leaving a bemused prince behind!

"That's one hell of a servant girl…pretty too!" he thought.

* * *

"Xiao, what the hell did you do, please tell me you didn't challenge that prince to a fight!" 

Xiao looked down at her feet childishly, "Miharu…course I didn't! I just accidentally slipped!" she said sheepishly.

"Don't turn that look on me! You of all people should have more sense then to go up to and fight him," Miharu wasn't fooled by Xiao, she quickly fetched a cold sponge from a nearby wooden basin.

"Go and take this and sponge down you hurts…then dress up formally. You still have work to do!"

Xiao grumbled slightly.

"You sound like my mother!"

Mi pretended not to hear the comment and started to lecture Xiao about staying away from the rough prince.

* * *

Xiao was so tired that night; she thought she'd get a good night's sleep for she was knackered and felt like a log! 

_**Xiao's Dream:**  
She entered a room and stared at herself through a mirror, her figure was quite calm and beautiful. Her eyes shone out like the moon, and her raven coloured hair danced in the wind. She wore a dark pink coloured dress, with a yellow sash around her waist. She had golden brown sandals on her feet, and in her hair there was a fresh bright red flower. She blinked her eyes and then as she peered into the mirror, right beside her was a handsome figure, although the face couldn't be seen she automatically knew this man was handsome. His arm snaked around her shoulders and his other hand stroked her hair lovingly. Xiao was curious, "who is this man?" she asked silently. _

_The man wore a fluttering black cloak and his face had been masked with the hood of the cloak._

_Xiao could feel the winds around her growing stronger, her arms automatically clasped around the young man. Dust started to fly around the room, blinding her. Xiao pressed her face into the large robes that man wore, hiding from the dust._

_Strangely she felt freezing when the winds died down. She felt a hand reaching down and caressing her cheek. She shivered from the touch, only then did she notice it was him that was making her cold! _

_She tried to pull away from him but it felt like she was frozen to the spot, even though she wasn't._

_"__LET GO!" she shouted, feeling frostbite get to her fingers. She was panicking and almost as soon as she said the words she was released from the entrapment. She fell to the floor._

_As she tried to get up she saw the man reach out his hand to her, offering his help._

_She carefully grabbed it and let him pull her to her feet._

_They stood gazing into each other's eyes for a minute, in a trance._

_"__Who are you?" asked Xiao._

_The figure reached up and pulled down his hood slowly._

_His hair was spiked up and large bangs hung down. _

_His mouth was in a small smile, almost a grin._

_"__Hello Xiaoyu!" he whispered, eyeing her as if she was a plaything._

_"__Jin…what the hell are you doing here?" she asked furiously._

_Jin smiled and took hold of a wisp of Xiao's hair. He let it flow back down. He took hold of her hand and kissed it gently._

_"__How can a slave be so beautiful?" he asked in wonder._

_Xiao just stood dumbfound. She couldn't believe her ears._

_As if the dream had turned into a nightmare Xiao felt his hand go straight onto her throat. It tightened; she could hardly breath! Her hand grasped Jin's and tried to prise it of, but it was on like a piece of metal, it didn't budge._

_"__Let go!" she begged, gasping for air, holding onto her life._

_Jin didn't listen; he was too fixated on doing her harm, his fist clenched and sent a soaring punch into her face._

**_End off dream

* * *

_**

Xiao woke up abruptly from her nightmare; sweat drizzled down her pale face.

She looked around at her surroundings; she could hear Miharu snoring away and the rain dripping into the bucket down below.

* * *

Xiao bowed neatly and stood stock still in front of the empress. 

"Xiaoyu, today is your first day off, I do hope that you won't try to escape from Japan, you may leave!" empress Jun smiled down at the servant and passed her some money.

Xiaoyu got to her feet and smiled back at the empress, "thank you empress, you are utmost kind!"

"I think your friend Miharu will be waiting for you child so you'd better be off!"

"XIAO! WAIT UP!" yelled Miharu as she stumbled along the rocky mountain cliff.

Xiao stopped impatiently. She put her hands on her hips and sighed deeply, then took in a deep breath of the fresh mountainous air and breathed out again.

"Mi, if you need a break…just say so! I'll just continue going up by myself!"

Miharu shook her head, her hair ponytail swinging from side to side. "How many times do I have to tell you, this is the Mountain Of Spirits! It's a sacred place to the Japanese…"

"Yea...I know! It's a place where you could and can be visited by your spirit guardian…your symbol and crest! Just stop with the lectures…ok?"

Mi grumbled and sat down heavily onto a smooth chair like rock. She took off her neat sandals and dropped it onto a patch of moss. "Fine, but you better come back in an hour!" warned the fussing friend.

"You know something Mi…"

"What?" Mi asked curiously, taking off her other sandal and placing it neatly beside the other.

"You really are a motherly figure to me!" blurted Xiao teasingly.

"OI!" Miharu grabbed one of her sandals and threw it at Xiao. "Cheeky monkey!"

* * *

Xiao briskly climbed the special mountain in more eagerness as time went by. It was quite an easy climb, remembering her past climbing mountain journeys she shuddered. Her plain dark orange dress fluttered about in the wind, the ribbons that tied here hair vibrated allot. 

"Hey…" whispered a voice behind her.

Xiao turned around in shock only to see the prince, she was balanced on a smallish rock at the time; at the sight of Jin she slipped and nearly fell.

Jin's strong arms caught her neatly and helped her up again.

Xiao shook her head in disbelief.

"I've got to get out of here!" she thought, gripping a Jin's hand.

"You ok?" asked Jin.

Xiao could only just stop her self from sneering at him; she nodded shyly.

Blushing she let go of the prince's hand.

"What were you doing here?" questioned the prince.

"Nothing…just…"

"Exploring? Never mind…you going anywhere in particular?"

Xiao gulped. She shook her head for the second time.

Jin smiled at her, showing perfect white teeth and a handsome face. He held out his arm in a gentlemanly manner. "How about both of us go?"

Xiao licked her dry lips. "Sorry…I've got to go!" she said quickly. Just as she turned around she felt a strong hand grab hers.

"Come on…look I'm sorry about, what happened the other day, I won't hurt you!" he promised.

Xiao trembled a smile. "Sorry sire…but a servant…should never make friends or even talk to a prince!" she said, in a mere whisper.

Prince Jin sighed and stared Xiao straight in the eye, he reached out his forefinger and lifted up her chin with it, so that he was looking directly into her eyes, and she was looking directly into his.

"You didn't seem to abide by that before the fight…or after it, and I doubt you can abide by it now…go on, say what you think of me…I dare you!"

Xiao looked so deep into his eyes, it was like he had put her under his spell.

"I think you're ignorant, spoilt and mean!" she whispered.

Prince Jin looked at her and grinned boyishly.

"And I think your pretty, clever and brave!" he whispered back, reaching out and twirling a strand of her black hair around his finger.

She wasn't flattered by his comments about her. Only angry!

"How are you supposed to know what I'm like? I've never talked to you as if you were a friend?" she shrieked furiously.

Jin felt hurt, but he did his best not to show it; and unsurprisingly it didn't. "Well how the hell are you supposed to know what I'm like?"

"I've heard stories about you…apparently you treat every servant like dirt, as if their no better then the floor you walk on!" she said, calming down slightly and tearing her gaze from him. She stood at the very edge of the mountain, looking down below.

"Well maybe I can change!" he insisted.

"That'll be the day I fall in love with you!" she said, spitting out the words like they were poison.

"How do you know that day hasn't already happened?" he asked.

"Every maid that has ever fallen in love with you end up dead! All cause of you, the day I fall in love with you will never happen Jin Mishima!"

The two stood still for a while. Jin broke the silence.

"You really do hate me that much?" he asked.

Xiao felt a little guilty and mean.

"I'm a servant…nothing more to you…even if I did fall in love with you…it would be tragic and foolish! It would never last…I'm twenty…and your twenty-two…you'll be marring soon, I never will!"

"Do you think…maybe a friendship between us can last?" he asked.

The Chinese woman blew on her hands, and rubbed them together, the weather was turning colder and colder.

"Maybe…" she whispered, avoiding Jin's gaze.

"Here, I think I have something that belongs to you…your sword and dagger."

Xiao looked up at him and risked a smile.

"Where is my sword?" she asked.

"Their back at the palace…I'll only give them to you if you if you promise to train with me every evening!"

Xiao was defeated; she couldn't bare the fact that her sword was lying unused, besides this would be a chance to show the prince how good she was with a sword, and her chance to make him wish he had never chllenged her before!

She smiled, "ok!"

That night Jin dreamt a nightmare, something that would haunt his footsteps for years to come!

* * *

_**Jin's Dream:**_

_He walked towards a ground full of dull gravestones, in his hand were a bunch or pink and red roses. His face was grim; his red cloak blew in the wind._

_He singled out one of the gravestones and walked towards it, he got down on his knees and prayed silently for a few minutes._

_Afterwards he lowered the roses and put them onto the soil._

_He looked straight at the carved words on the gravestone._

_It read:_

_**Here lies Ling Xiaoyu,**_

_**A honourable friend, a faithful servant and a talented worrier.**_

_**She died in the call of duty, protecting the prince on his wedding day.**_

_**Once a slave, then a servant, and laid to rest by a bullet to the heart.**_

_Jin knew different._

_"She didn't die from a bullet…only from a broken heart!" he muttered._

_"It was all my fault she died…all because I couldn't except the fact that I loved her, and that she loved me! I was her curse…her downfall, and her captor. She was my phoenix, the person who made me human! Xiao…was so delicate, so fragile, to me! She was…an angel…and I treated her like dirt!" though Jin, wiping away tears from his face._

**_End of Dream

* * *

_ **

**Writers Note:**

I've made this chapter really long cause I haven't posted up in a while, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!Also, thanks to all mah reviewers! YOU ALL ROCK!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Disclaimer: Tekken doesn't belong to me, cause if it did, I'd be blinking RICH!

* * *

Xiao and Jin acted as if the little talk in the mountains hadn't happened, Miharu didn't even know!

Xiao did everything in her power to avoid Jin, even if it meant doing extra jobs, or doing someone else's jobs. Even when she walked passed him she felt strangely tense, almost as if she was ready to lash out at him if he even talked to her.

When he wasn't around she carried on like the normal chirpy self.

* * *

"Guess what?"

Xiao stopped sewing up a dress and looked up at Mi suspiciously. "What?" she asked.

"I've been asked out to the dance!" shrieked Miharu childishly.

Xiao felt puzzled. "What dance?"

"I'm sure I told you about it Xiao…you know…the new years day feast…there's a little ball on after it."

Xiao wanted to ask more about the ball, but she was little curious about who'd asked her friend.

"If you want to know who asked me out…I'm not telling you…you'll have to come to the ball to find out!" Miharu said, grinning again and then walking out of the room.

Xiao sighed and continued sewing up the holes in the dress of one of her other friends.

"I can't go without a date…or a dress!" she thought, looking down at her light pink dress with lilac sash, it was much too small for her now, what she needed was a brand new dress, something to impress a certain someone!

* * *

Jin took out his sword from its sheath and looked at it carefully. It had been extremely well cleaned and polished; he could clearly see a reflection of himself in the magnificent blade.

"I'm impressed Xiao!" he exclaimed, smiling at the servant and putting his sword back away. "No ones ever got it that clean before!"

Xiao looked down at her feet and mustered up plenty of courage. "May I have my own sword back please?" she whispered meekly.

"Your sword…I'm afraid the royal guard had decided not to ever give it back to you servant, apparently you can't be trusted with it! It'll be destroyed today."

Xiao trembled, and clasped her hand over her mouth from yelling out at the royal prince.

"Well…pick up a sword…I have training with you don't I?"

Xiao nodded and walked towards the large stack of swords, piled as high as herself.

Carefully she picked out a sturdy but plain sword from the bottom.

* * *

"Ready?"

Xiao nodded, raising the sword in a guard position.

"FIGHT!" yelled Jin Mishima, charging out at Xiao.

The servant clad in a brown dress used her instinct and dodged out of the way, rolling to the right of Jin.

This time they started to encircle each other, Xiao made the first move with an uprising stab attempt at Jin's heavily guarded stomach. The two swords clashed together and sparks began to fly.

The bight glinted sword struck aimed a strike at her arm, she blocked it just in time, her hand feeling the sudden vibrations of the clashing weapons.

Jin leapt over Xiao and grabbed her neck from behind, holding her neck tightly, and with his sword tip he forced Xiao's chin up in a common move.

Xiao stood as still as ever, her breathing almost stopped. Her hand was bleeding where the prince had sheared her so she let go of the sword.

"Such a pretty little face…would be a pity if it got cut up!" sneered prince Jin, moving the blade up to Xiao's right cheek.

Xiao grimaced away from the blade, feeling herself back up as much as possible against the prince.

Jin free his other arm from Xiao's neck and grabbed Xiao round her stomach, "scream once and you dead!" he hissed, letting a little dagger slide out from his sleeve, he caught it neatly and held it at Xiao's stomach.

Xiao sucked in a large quality of air and then with supreme accuracy and grace she grabbed Jin's arm from around her stomach ducked, her face merely scraping the sharp sword blade. Then she pulled with all her strength and sent Jin toppling to the ground.

She pressed her hand to her cheek only to feel moistness, when she took her hand away and stared closely at her fingers she saw blood. Her cheek had been scared by a smallish carve from a blade.

Absent-mindedly she turned around and walked towards the sword she had been using to fight with Prince Jin. She didn't hear Jin snarl, she didn't hear him heave, but she did feel him grab at her ankle and pull on it so hard that she felt herself thudding to the ground. She looked across from her position to the prince, he was smiling and had his sword already poised at her.

"Very clever servant…a good stunt…pity it cost you a little scar on that delicate face of yours!" he scorned.

Xiao glared at the prince, the one who had talked to her as if he had cared for her; only now he teased her like she was only a mere slave!

"Next time I will be the one that scars you Jin…you're just a fool in a prince's shell…" Xiao said. "If you weren't son of an emperor…you'd be nothing!" she muttered, not realising her dangers of insolence.

Jin's smile was wiped off his face and replaced with fury. "Stupid cow!" he yelled, dashing forwards with his dagger and stabbing the servant.

Xiao seemed to be almost planted to the ground, but no, she wasn't encased in fear, but in anger.

Then just as the dagger stabbed into her hand she quickly dive away from the prince. Leaving a smallish trail of blood behind.

They continued fighting each other sword with sword for over half an hour!

* * *

"Shame you aren't Japanese…I could use an excellent worrier like you!" Jin said, half-heartedly offering Xiao a little scrap of material.

Xiao winced away from Jin, thinking that he's lash out at her. Instead she settled opposite the prince, she ripped off a bit of her own dress (from the sleeve) and carefully dabbed up the blood.

"Why do you fear me?" asked Jin curiously.

Xiao stopped dabbing and stayed silent, she didn't want to say.

"Never mind…maybe you'll tell me some other day!" Jin held put his dagger back into its own mini sheath and held out a hand. "Sorry for the wounds…here, let me help!"

Xiao was uncertain of what the prince was planning, so she grabbed his hand and let him help her onto her feet. "Thanks."

Jin nodded graciously and helped Xiao to the outside garden of the dojo.

* * *

They sat together; Jin bandaged up Xiao's inflicted wounds and talked to her in a gentle and kind tone. Even though she never talked back to him he knew she was listening carefully to all he said.

Xiao learned that day that the prince was not evil, but just a person who hadn't been shown kindness by his own people, for some strange reason most of them hated and despised him, even called him an unworthy child behind his back. The only way it affected him was through the treatment of those servants.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, daring to look deeply into the princes brown eyes.

Prince Jin smiled at Xiao, "I'm sorry for hurting you!" he whispered back, handing Xiao his dagger as a small token of friendship between herself and the prince.

Xiao accepted the dagger and stared at it in wonder.

"It was my mothers!" he said.

"She was a worrier?"

"Yes…but she wasn't Japanese…she was part Chinese, from her fathers side."

"That's why they hate you…isn't it? Cause your part Chinese…and so is your mother," inquired Xiao, placing her hand on Jin's.

"Yes…that's why they all despise me!"

Xiao pitied the prince; it was like he had everything but at the same time had nothing, she knew that without the trust and support of your own people no man can become a leader over them.

"Well I don't…you might say I sort of admire you now!" whispered Xiao.

They sat together for a while, talking about their lost childhoods and tragedies that befell upon them.

Their friendship strengthened as each moment went by, but beyond their friendship something else was flourishing…somthing that would bring them together during the time of need!

* * *

**Writers Note:**

Sorry cause it took a while gettin the chapter up! But its up now..so no more complain..for three days plz!lol Thanxs to all my reviewers! you all rock..seriously!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Tekken doesn't belong to me; it belongs to those dudes at Namco! **

**Writers Note:**

_Apparently I'm starting to write 'panda' with a capital P! All cause of writing Tekken fanficts! Have any of you had the same problem?_

_Anyway thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

_

"Princess Julia Chang, your betrothed awaits you in the Hall Of Mirrors room."

The young princess stood up from her chair by the window and smiled.

"Very well, thank you for your service servant," she said, handing the servant a smallish coin.

The servants face lit up and she bowed graciously. "No thanks required princess!" she said brightly, accepting the money and running off out the large room.

The princess sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

_In the Hall Of Mirrors _

"Princess Julia!" Jin bowed down and took her hand; gently he kissed it gentlemanly.

Julia smiled glamorously and waved her right hand in the air.

Jin's sword whipped right out from his waist and the handle landed neatly in her hand.

"Wow, never knew you could do magic!" spoke the surprised prince.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me!" she murmured. "Wanna match?" she asked.

Jin grinned back at Julia Chang. "Of course!"

* * *

"Xiao, have you seen a panda near the palace lately?"

Xiao shook her head. "Have you?"

Mi stared solemnly out the smallish window. Her eyes darted to each little area of the part of the garden, which she could see. "Afraid so, one of the guards asked me to ask you if you knew how to capture them! Apparently prince Jin wishes the panda to be his little play toy servant, probably wants the bear to be bear baited."

"But that's barbaric!"

Miharu turned around and frowned at her friend. "You know then?" she asked, reading Xiao like a book. She paused and then spoke again. "Your not soft enough to feel sorry for it, are you?"

Xiao shrugged her shoulders wearily and yawned. "Its not that I feel sorry for her. Its just I think its stupid to force a animal to entertain you with its antics."

"How do you know it's a girl?" asked Mi, prying even more into Xiao's secret life.

"Its just a guess Mi," laughed Ling. "Besides, a male panda wouldn't leave his territory, which is most probably in China, whereas a female panda might be a little desperate!"

* * *

_At The Hall Of Mirrors  
_  
"Hey, you're a pretty good with a sword!" remarked Jin, pretending to wipe of sweat from his forehead.

"Yea, same with you…have you been taking lessons off someone lately?"

Jin looked up, remembering the little battles he had with Xiao.

Hand to hand combat wasn't as good as his, but Xiao's sword skills were ten times better!

"How would you know the way I used to fight?" he asked suspiciously.

Julia leant her head on Jin's shoulder. "I've seen you swordfight a couple of times, mind it isn't as good as you're hand to hand!"

* * *

_At Night In Xiao's Room_  
Xiao looked up at the horizon, searching for any signs of the sun. Carefully she leapt off her bed and silently crept towards the door of the room.

She could hear faint gently roaring.

"It must be the panda," she thought as she crept into the servant's hallway.

* * *

The black and white patched bear sniffled around the garden flowers. She could smell someone nearby, but this someone didn't seem to be threatening to her.

Xiao approached the panda; she held a large leaf in her hand and waved it near the panda's nose.

"You want it panda?" she whispered gently, walking slowly closer and closer towards the bear.

"_Strange, she seems familiar!" _thought the panda. Carefully the creature approached Xiao and gently sniffed Xiao's hands. Then quickly she bit into the large green leaf and roared gratefully.

Xiao bent down so that her eyes were level with the panda's eyes.

"You seem familiar!" she whispered.

Xiao smiled and sat down cross-legged, watching the panda, admiring its large paws, its friendly face and occasional soft growls.

"I don't think you're a type of panda that can risk being locked up!" she whispered.

The panda looked up inquisitively at Xiao.

* * *

_A Week Later_

"Xiao, how come you never came for the practice?" asked Jin curiously.

"I heard someone else was normally with you at that time, and I thought maybe she was teaching you." Xiao said calmly, continuing to pull up the weighty water filled bucket.

Jin frowned at Xiao. "What exactly have you been doing since then?"

Xiao stopped and stood stock-still. Her eyes peered deeper and deeper into the large well. Her arms still grasped the large wrench tightly. "I…well, I was just helping the gardeners out, and occasionally odd jobs."

"So I guess, since you've been outside, have you seen a panda around?"

Xiao shook her head and started to continue pulling up the bucket, which seemed to be getting heavier.

"Right. What about tonight?"

Xiao grasped the bucket that had popped up from the large well and carefully placed it onto the ground. "What about tonight?" She shifted her weight nervously onto her other foot so as to lift up the bucket of water.

"Don't you want to…spar?"

Xiao looked up straight into Jin's eyes, and then she spoke a little quickly. "Sorry sire, but I have jobs to do!"

Jin smiled at Xiao. In truth, he wondered about her.

"Xiao, come on! What, are you afraid I'll beat you, for the fifth time?" he taunted.

Xiao grinned back at Jin. "Alright, I'll come, but only if we get a little sword fight at the end!"

* * *

_The Fight _

She dived away from his fierce punch. Upon landing on her feet with her hands wide on the floor she executed the front layout move and landed a meter away from Jin, then quickly with accuracy and swiftness she performed her raccoon swing, then her sunset fan and finished it off with her fortune cookie combo.

Prince Jin dived and blocked, foolishly letting the occasional blow hit him. Her moves were swift, yet didn't hold as much power as Jin's.

Jin blocked part of the fortune cookie move and fiercely kicked Xiao in the stomach. Seeing the foot move towards her stomach in an incredible force she took in a deep breath and dived to Jin's left.

Slowly Xiao got up; both their breathing patterns were quite hard and fierce.

They had been fighting for over half an hour!

"Why don't you ever give up?" asked Prince Jin.

"I was never taught to give up!"

They encircled each other for a minute then Jin launched his super combo demon fury punch. A huge beam of dark purple light emitted from his own hands and smashed through Xiao's guard, sending her flying to the ground within seconds.

Xiao carefully pushed herself up; through the bruises she was determined to defeat the prince in combat.

She coughed and spluttered, and then she stood in a different position. Her right arm held securely over her head in a mouth gaping pose. Her left arm in a much lower position, together the stance seemed to form the fierce beak of a creature.

Prince Jin grinned. "What sort of stance is that?" he asked.

"Though I study various Chinese marshal arts…I also study the ways of animals, and have developed my own style of fighting; entwining it with my knowledge of other fighting techniques."

Xiao stood firm and solid with a face that showed no emotion.

"This stance is called the 'Rise Of The Phoenix,' hopefully you are aware of the tale.

Prince Jin nodded and stood in his own stance.

"Lets get this over with!"

Xiao nodded in agreement. "Lets!"

Jin charged at Xiao aiming to pay a blow to her head, with no match of speed like Xiao's he implemented his 'Demon Paw' move, instead of infiltrating Xiao, the attack was stopped in its racks by Xiao.

Her gaze was strangely fierce yet calm. Xiao held Jin's fist simply in her hand, then she let it go only to plant a kick in his stomach.

The fight went on with Xiao blocking a few of the attacks, and sometimes countering them. As time went on she knew she was getting tired, and her blocking wasn't as swift.

Jin saw it as his chance to perform his triple spinning kick, sending Xiao through the air and onto the ground.

Jin smiled in pride and at his success. "Impressive!"

Xiao shook her head, trying to get out of her daze, she reached out to grab onto something that would help to pull her up, she felt a warm sweaty hand clench hers and haul her up.

Her eyes and his eyes gazed at each other. Xiao blushed and tried to move her hand away, only to realise that Prince Jin wasn't letting go of her.

"Prince Jin?" A strangely smooth voice rang out in the room.

Immediately Jin removed his hand from Xiao's.

"You may enter…Princess!"

Upon hearing the words the agile princess opened the door and walked into the room.

She looked at the servant and then at Prince Jin, raising her eyebrows at both of them.

* * *

**Writers Note:**  
_So, wot do ya think is gonna happen next!  
Come on and review plz, will try to get the next chapter up as soon as my brain is willing to write more!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters don't belong to me! They belong to Namco!

* * *

**

Xiao felt herself tremor with shock.

"Princess Chang!" she whispered before bowing down. She blushed a deep reddish pink.

"You may leave servant!" commanded Princess Julia.

Xiao got up immediately and bowed low again before disappearing off out of the dojo.

Princess Julia shut the door firmly and stared at Prince Jin, waiting for an explanation.

"Julia…we were just practicing!" insisted Prince Jin, carefully wiping his brow with a clean cloth.

Julia smiled at Jin. "I guess you weren't expecting me!"

* * *

**In the morning:**

"Xiao…Xiao!" yelled Mi, shaking her friend by the shoulders.

Xiao yawned and rubbed her eyes, "what is it?"

Miharu threw Xiao's formal clothes at the young woman. "Just get changed!" she instructed.

Xiao nodded her head and watched as Miharu fled from the room alarmingly quickly.

Xiao reached out and carefully put on the clothes. The maroon skirt reached down to the floor and neatly covered her bare feet. The light brown shirt had a semi circle shaped neckline; the sleeves flowed down to her wrists and were quite baggy. A pair of dark brown sandals completed the outfit. Neatly she tied her hair back into a Chinese plait.

As soon as Xiao was ready she popped her head out of the door, only to have herself being pushed back into the room. "What's wrong?"

Miharu looked up at Xiao's hair. "No…it's not supposed to be in that style Ling…put it right, and move it!"

Xiao stood with her hands placed on her hips, "what style then?"

Mi grabbed Xiao's brush from a small table and took out Xiao's plaits, and then she brushed the hair smoothly and started to braid it carefully yet quickly. When she was finished she looked back for a second to admire her handiwork.

Xiao's hair was in one single plait, six large clumps of hair entwined as a braid, along with a little dark highlight that ran through the middle.

Xiao smiled at her friend nervously. "What's happening?"

"You've been called to the king and queens presence…get going…there in the throne room!"

Xiao grinned and bowed to Mi childishly, before dodging yet another slipper as she disappeared out of the room.

She walked solemnly deep in thought.

Eventually she came to the throne room, the large oaken doors were open, as she walked through two of the guards appeared and crossed over two axes so she couldn't walk through.

"Please sirs, I have been told to see King Kazuya and Queen Jun!"

The two soldiers shook their metal covered faces. "We have not been told, so you shall not enter servant!"

"Let her pass guards!" ordered Prince Jin, as he walked towards them.

The two guards mumbled between themselves and quickly took down the axes and swung them back to their sides.

Xiao looked past Jin and walked forwards, she was scared deep inside!

"Do you know why you have been summoned?" asked the young prince, keeping his walking distance a little way ahead of her as custom for a prince to do when walking near a servant.

She looked at her skirt nervously and pretended to take out a crease in it. "No."

Prince Jin sighed. "I haven't been told either!"

Xiao and Jin stayed silent for a second.

"Its bad?"

Jin stopped suddenly and tuned around to face Xiao. "What do you mean?"

"I mean; I'm in trouble…serious trouble…right?"

Jin shook his head. "I don't know!" he muttered, starting to walk again but much faster then before.

Xiao stumbled on her skirt and fell to her knees clumsily. Prince Jin turned around and walked over to Xiao, he held out his hand.

Xiao pushed his hand out of the way and wiped away her worry inside her. Prince Jin muttered under his breath and pulled his hand back to his side.

* * *

"Prince Jin Mishima…and servant" the middle aged king spoke loudly.

He looked down at his son with a straight face, and then he stared down at Xiao with hatred steaming in his eyes.

Xiao stared at the floor, studying its amazingly detailed patterns. Quickly she bowed down with her head touching the floor in respect for the king and queen of Japan.

Queen Jun smiled at her son and then looked at Xiao with a reassuring smile.

Xiao catched a glimpse of Queen Jun dressed in a beautiful sunrise coloured gown with small sequins dancing reflections upon the walls of the room.

Xiao silently prayed as she heard the king talk to two of his royal guards.

King Kazuya dismissed his guards and stood up tall. His black cloak trailed on the floor.

"A source of mine told me she had seen both you Jin Mishima and you servant in the Tiger Dojo, apparently you were both training together!"

Prince Jin looked up straight into his father's eyes. "Father, forgive me!"

Queen Jun stood up beside her husband and placed her hand in his.

"My son, your punishment is that you can't go outside for a whole month! That means you won't be able to go to the grand feast of the year."

Prince Jin opened his mouth as if to argue with his parents but then closed it again.

Kazuya looked down at Xiao and rested his cruel and angry gaze on her.

"You will receive the punishment that would be given to any servant for the insolence of your actions."

Xiao forced her self to her knees so that she had a clear view of what was going on.

"You are to be locked up in the room of severe punishment at dawn tomorrow, you will have to stay there without food or water of any kind for a whole day."

Prince Jin's jaw nearly gaped in horror, but he pulled himself together just in time. "Father…isn't that being severe?"

King Kazuya sat back down.

"She should be thankful it's only a day!" he retorted.

Queen Jun sat down beside Kazuya. "Please darling!"

"I'm sorry Jun, but my decision has been made! If she survives, she will be allowed back to her jobs with no more punishment."

When the meeting had finally been dismissed Xiao stood up quite shakily and ran to the servants quarters as fast as she could.

* * *

"Stop Xiao!" Prince Jin grabbed Xiao by the shoulder and forced her to face him.

Xiao wanted to punch him hard in the face, but she restrained herself. "Thanks…thanks allot!" she whispered before wriggling out of Jin's grasp and running along the corridor.

* * *

"Hey, Xiao…what happened?"

"Apparently I'm getting punished at dawn…I have to stay in the room of punishment for a whole day!" Xiao whispered, sitting down on her bed.

Mi stared in shock at Xiao.

Xiao immediately got up as soon as she sat down. "Come on…there's someone I need you to meet!"

* * *

A black and white patched panda approached the two servants, her movements showed that she was tense and uneasy bout the second servant of whom she had never seen or met before.

"Mi…I'd like you to meet Panda!" whispered Xiao, approaching the bulky bear and giving her a small hug.

Miharu gaped her jaw open in alarm. "Your full of surprises you know…that's the bear that the prince goes out hunting for.

Xiao grinned at Mi. "That's why you mustn't tell another soul about her! Her life depends on it." Xiao looked up at her friend only to see Mi looking a little worried and flustered. "Don't worry, she's as gently as a kitten, she can't hurt you unless you make her angry!"

Mi nodded in agreement and approached Panda carefully. She bent down and reached out to stroke the panda. "Wow, she almost tame!"

"Not really…she trusts me…and now she trusts you too, seen as you're my best friend."

Xiao carefully took out a sugarcane stick and wavered it in front of Panda, and then she broke the tick in half and gave Miharu half of the sweet stick. "Feed this to Panda, go on!" she encouraged.

Mi grinned and let the sugarcane balance on her outstretched palm and lowered it so that it was in front of Panda's face. Panda reached out her right forepaw and carefully picked up the stick, then she placed it in her moth and rested her head on the floor; she wrestled with getting the sweet and savouring flavour from it.

"She's adorable!"

Xiao grinned, then quickly she placed her half of the sugarcane on her lap. "Watch!" she whispered.

Mi looked up deeply at Panda. Eventually the Panda looked up at the other sugarcane. Then Panda reached out with her right paw yet again and grabbed the sugarcane.

* * *

**In The servants quarters**

"So…who exactly is Princess Julia Chang?"

Mi looked up. "She's the princess who has been betrothed to Prince Jin. Personally, I don't think she actually loves the Prince, I mean, I've seen her flirting with a general…think it was, Hworang, yup! The Prince's rival!"

Xiao nodded her head seriously and yawned.

"You know…the room your punishment is in, I've heard that every servant who goes through there never comes out alive…just a warning, I think there is some sort of creature in it, I once seen a servant with huge scratch marks on his back, apparently they looked like a bear's marks!"

"I have heard of it Mi…but nothing can change what's going to happen tomorrow morning, I guess we'd better get some sleep."

Mi frowned. "Aren't you worried?"

Xiao shook her head solemnly. "I fought Prince Jin's army on mostly my own, I think going up against some sort of monster won't be as bad as that!" she pointed out. "Just do me a favour, if i don't come out alive, kep an eye on Panda..."

The two friends then settled down into their beds.

* * *

**Writers Note:**

_Ok, that about wraps it for before the punishment Xiao's going to get! I'm sure Jin feels guilty bouts it too, considering he gets off lightly!_

_I know there have been odd moments with Xiao and Jin, romantic moments that is, its cause their actually…very slowly falling in love! But as you know, a prince can't marry a servant, it is against the law!_

_Who should I pair Miharu up with? Steve maybe!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters DON'T belong to me!

* * *

**

The bear was pretty tough, but not very swift. His slow unbalanced attacks made it easy for Xiao to dodge, yet his power and accuracy made it just about impossible to inflict any damage on him.

"Damnd bear!" she muttered, receiving a slash to her elbow.

The bear moved up onto his hind legs and tried to slam his brown furry paws down onto her shoulders, Xiao looked up just in time and cart wheeled out of the way.

Then she got into her phoenix stance and quickly rolled away from each of Kuma's blows. She knew the bear was getting frustrated, it showed in his movements.

Eventually the bear bent down low to the same level as Xiao in her art of phoenix stance, he started pounding the floor and moving closer and closer to her, she could feel movement from under her without even seeing it, and with agility and excellent accuracy she aimed a kick straight into the bears face. Kuma roared in pain and sat on the floor awkwardly.

Xiao smiled and carefully sat down a little distance away from the bear. The fight was over. She had won!

* * *

Prince Jin felt a smooth hand reach up onto his shoulders. He turned around quickly and smiled at the princess. She beamed at him and lent against him, hearing his heart beating.

Prince Jin ran his fingers through Princess Julia's brown silky hair. "Hi darling!" he whispered.

Princess Julia smiled. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, carefully caressing his hands.

"The dance…"

"So who are you going to dance with?" she asked curiously.

Prince Jin grinned childishly and kissed Julia on the cheek, "you of course!" he whispered.

Princess Julia nearly winced when he kissed her on the lips.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked, looking up to where Julia had glanced.

Princess Julia shook her head and kissed Jin back on the cheek. "Nothing…I just thought I saw someone!"

* * *

Hwoarang clenched his hands into tight fists, he gritted his teeth.

"Prince Jin…you may take my place as general, but you'll never take away her!" he muttered, he looked up once again through the crack in the door, only to see Princess Julia kissing Prince Jin on the cheek.

He grinned. "She doesn't really love him enough to marry him!" he assured himself, before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"Lie back down Xiao!" commanded Miharu, glancing behind herself to se a sore teenage girl.

Xiao smiled carelessly and collapsed back to her bed. She clutched her side in pain and tried not to scream.

Miharu got up from the narrow chair. She pushed down a small cool damp cloth onto Xiao's visible scratches on her side.

"Try not to move about quickly, and hold this exactly here!" advised Mi, indicating what to do with the cloth.

Xiao nodded her head slowly. "Is their any food by any chance?" she asked curiously. A smile wavered on her lips.

Miharu grinned. "Trust you Xiao to ask about food when you're in such pain…" Mi pointed over to a smallish dish that had been covered in a large cloth. "A little treat from me!" she whispered, before disappearing off out the room.

Carefully Xiao got up and walked towards the table that had the food on it; she sat down onto a rough creaky chair and lifted the cloth. Her eyes marvelled at the sight of such lovely food.

She rubbed her hands together and flashed a smile, before tucking into the fresh and still warm food.

"Hey…I could fight this bear everyday if it means I get food this good!" she thought.

* * *

_**At Night In The Dojo Of Dragons**_

Prince Jin looked up at the huge mural, tiny fragments stuck painlessly together to create a grand master piece of a battle between two dragons.

One dragon was a dark blood red colour, and had huge flames sprouting from his mouth; the other dragon was a fierce ice blue. Ice and water surrounded him.

Prince Jin smiled at the fire dragon, it was said to be his symbol, his imperial crest! His eyes glowed in the darkness for a second; a dark red aura surrounded him.

After a second the aura disappeared, and the Prince held his face in his hands, he could feel the presence growing within him. Something, or someone had triggered it, for now the presence of the gene was twice as strong, drawing away his goodness, his pureness which came from his mother.

He looked up straight away at the fire dragon. He could feel a surge of evil spread into his heart, he clutched his chest and threw back his head, he laughed with all of his power and evil. It was alive within him; it was drawing out to kill someone!

* * *

_**In The Palace Garden **_

Xiao stared up at the moon; she had heard someone laughing in an evil and partly insane way just a while ago.

Panda looked up at the startled Xiao. She rubbed her snout in Xiao's hand, as if asking for food.

Xiao stayed still for a second longer, and then she looked down at her friend and brought out a small morsel of food. Panda growled in confusion.

Xiao laughed. "Sorry Panda…here you go!" She placed a largish pile of sugar cane on the floor.

As Panda tucked in, Xiao silently slipped away back into the palace. "Night panda!" she whispered, before carefully shutting the huge door behind her.

* * *

King Kazuya rose up from his large bed; he stood and stared out of the large open door. He smelt the strong breeze and freshness of the air. He looked at his wife, her calm and pure beautiful face smiling as she dreamed.

He loved her more then anything, he would do anything for her, just as she would for him. He remembered the day when his own father refused to let him marry her; when she was a paid servant at the palace.

Queen Jun opened her eyes and stared up lovingly at her husband. "What's wrong?" she asked, in nothing short of a whisper.

Kazuya turned away his gaze to the outdoors.

"I'm not sure…but something isn't right, I'm sure I heard someone laughing a while ago!"

Jun carefully got out of her bed and yawned, she walked towards Kazuya and lent against him. "Don't worry about him!" she whispered.

"When he marries Princess Julia…then his gene will subside…if he truly loves her!"

"But what if he doesn't truly love her?" he asked.

* * *

_**Xiao's Dream:**_

_Xiao looked around her; she was outside, in huge grassland filled area. She could hear laughing, evil laughing. _

_Then as if by magic she felt someone press down on her shoulder, she looked up to see a cloaked man forcing her down onto her knees by putting pressure on her shoulder. She winced and started to shake. No matter how hard she tried to get in control and fight back, she just stood rooted to the spot, going down on her knees. _

_Without warning huge mountains of walls started to appear around her, the man had disappeared, and in his place was a devil like monster. It laughed and cursed at Xiao._

_She felt something digging painfully in her shoulders; she could feel her blood being drawn. She held in the pain and turned around, only to see the monster digging in his huge claws into her shoulders. Then she felt someone tug at her right hand, she stared carefully at the tugging and saw blood, and it was everywhere! _

_That's when she screamed!

* * *

_

**Writers Note:**

Isn't it just annoying when someone wakes you up in the middle of a dream!  
_hint hint_

Right then, sorry if haven't posted in well…a week/2…but I've been yet again busy wiv school, and a speaking test in French!  
did you like it?

I have now introduced another character properly, and it's Hwoarang!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fear**

**Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters don't belong to me!

* * *

**

Julia frowned at her newest dress. Its purple velvet fringe didn't really match with her orange sash, and the dress's patterns just weren't to her liking. She bit her lip in concern and then twirled around in front of the mirror.

The servant stared in wonder.

"Princess Julia…maybe I should get one of the servants to go to the shops and buy a different dress!" she suggested.

Princess Julia stopped twirling around and sat down by her dresser. She nodded her head graciously and commanded the servant to leave.

Just as the servant left general Hwoarang entered the room. He looked up and down at Julia, admiring her beauty. He shut the door quietly and placed his hands over Julia's eyes.

"Guess who!" he whispered softly in her ear.

Princess Julia smiled and gently removed his hands from her eyes. "Hwoarang!" She turned around and looked deeply into his eyes, then without hesitation they both kissed on the lips.

* * *

On the grand walls that protected the palace a large group of guards and Prince Jin stood keeping a watch. Prince Jin shaded his eyes and looked down to see Xiao with Miharu talking by the edge of a large lake.

* * *

Meanwhile back down on the ground Miharu was giggling and whispering to her best friend. "Why does he keep staring at you?" she asked, keeping her gaze lowered and only seeing the long grass.

Xiao sighed deeply. She bent down and carefully plucked the flowers from the green lush grass.

"Hmmm…maybe your in love with him too!" she joked.

Xiao looked up straight at Miharu. "Who could love an arrogant and unpleasant…" but she never finished her sentence because Mi already interrupted.

"Handsome, flirty, a rich guy?" Mi grinned at Xiao and quickly dogged out of the way as a bunch of flowers came soaring behind her.

"Firstly, I don't look for looks in a guy…I look for someone who makes me happy, smile and laugh! He just makes me nervous and low classed." Xiao carefully got up and walked over to the fallen flowers, picking them up and putting them carefully into the basket. "besides, he's marrying the Princess Julia isn't he?"

Mi nodded sadly. "Shame eh? You and him would have made a great couple!"

"Yeh, like a ying and yang match actually works out!"

"Well in case you didn't know King Kazuya and Queen Jun are opposites of each other!"

Xiao ignored Mi's presence for a while, and then she felt a slightly painful grab on her wrist. "Mi!" she exclaimed furiously. "What's up with you?" she asked, rubbing her wrist and trying to get blood circulating back into it again.

"Captain…Reaon, right behind you!" she warned.

Xiao grinned menacingly and turned around, she bowed gracefully and forced Miharu to stand. "My friend Miharu will probably like to talk to you sir!" Quickly Xiao flashed a smile at her friend's shocked and ashen face before disappearing off with a basket on her arm into the palace at amazing speed. Behind the two lovers backs she clapped her hands together and softly whispered, "lovers by day, married by night!"

* * *

As Xiao walked into the grand ballroom where feasts and dances were going to be held she took in a deep breath of admiration!

The room was lit well with pink candles that gave off enormous amounts of light, he candles sat in holders proudly with little borders of small flowers by them. The floor sparkled and glimmered with no marks at all on it! By the blurred windows there were large, velvet, rose pink coloured curtains.

Carefully Xiao's daze was taken to a large oaken table; already ten baskets of flowers had been placed neatly in the centre, steadily Xiao walked towards the table and gingerly placed her basket down in the centre. Then she stood back to once more admire the room in all its magnificence and glory!

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a familiar voice by her side.

Xiao smiled dreamily. She showed no shock or fear of the prince as he towered over her. "Queen Jun knows how to make a room like this more grand then imagination!" she murmured.

Prince Jin nodded proudly. "It is amazing and a gift to have a mother like her…" The young prince looked down at the servant only to notice small tears rolling down her face.

Xiao quickly wiped away the tears from her face. "My mother…she was murdered when I was away from my village…I knew that she was dead even when I was miles away from her, I could feel her pain…" Xiao took a deep breath. "Be glad you have a mother like Queen Jun sir, for some like me…" Xiao bravely looked at is face and deep into his eyes before speaking in her high and proud way. "Have none!" she concluded. For a second they stayed looking at each other then Xiao turned away from the prince and walked away. The only thoughts in her mind were of her dead mother, happy memories long gone into the winter snow!

* * *

As Xiao sat on her bed meditating she heard the room door open and a gust of fresh air swim through the room. Xiao quickly grinned and stopped meditating to greet her friend. "So Mi…how was the talk with Reaon?" she asked curiously.

"That's captain Reaon to you Xiao…besides, how did you know I had something for him?" she asked carefully.

"Call it woman's intuition…or the fact that when he talks to you, you seem to blush and talk back in stutters!"

"Well, thanks for giving me a chance to talk to him alone…apparently he's got second thoughts about taking me out to the dance, apparently he has some work to do! Or he just don't like me," Mi sighed sadly and sat down beside her friend.

"If he doesn't love you then he's a fool! I mean, how often can a guy come across a beautiful clever girl like you?"

Mi looked up blankly at Xiao. She didn't even crack a smile at the words of wisdom; she only sat still on the bed for a while before working in the grand hall to get it perfect!

* * *

Xiao walked quickly to the captain's door, as she was about to approach it she saw Prince Join coming in her direction. Quickly in desperation she knocked on the door and kept her eyes on the floor afterwards.

The prince just walked by as if he didn't even see her, she was glad.

"Come in servant!" commanded the captain.

* * *

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Captain Reaon Tilo…" Xiao smiled a little when she saw the captain twitch from being called by his full name. "I can't believe what you have done to my best friend Miharu, how could you say that you can't go?" she asked furiously, ready to box his ears in if need be!

"I'm sorry servant, but matters of that policy are not to be answered to the like of you!" he spoke with distaste.

"Unfortunately I am like a sister to Miharu, in fact I'm practically an adopted sister to her as she is to me! She's looked out for me ever since day one, and I intend to do the same! So, since you've just broken her heart…I think you should give her a reason why you can't go out with her!"

"I already did servant! Now if you don't mind…" Reaon stood up and opened the door to his room.

"You damnd right I don't mind!" she yelled, sitting down on a spare chair and waiting for an answer.

Captain Reaon sighed furiously and sat down himself. "If you really want to know, she is not my type…she might love me, but I don't really love her!"

Xiao gritted her teeth sharply and closed her hands into knuckles. "If you truly were a man, you would have told her yourself, instead of having me to tell her this!" she whispered, walking out of the room.

* * *

Miharu cried throughout the night, her only two comforts were being able to see Panda out in the gardens at midnight and having her friend by her side.

Little did she realise that thought inside her heart was broken, another man who would would heal it!

* * *

**Xiao's Dream:**

She felt so cold, her fingers numb and her toes frozen.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are inside his heart!" whispered a strangely gently voice.

"Who are you?" she asked, carefully moving her fingers from clenched position to a stretched position, back and forth till the joints started to ease up and warmth spread through them.

"I am his subconscious…his good heart!" replied the voice.

"Whose good heart?" Xiao shook with cold and struggled to get her words out.

"You should know young maiden, after all, his feelings for you are the same you have for him!" the ghostly voice whispered.

"I don't understand!" Xiao said, in haze and confusion she felt alone and withdrawn from the world of living.

"In time, when a path is put before him…when danger confronts you, you will understand!" the voice grew quieter until all Xiao could hear were the footsteps of some stranger.

She suddenly saw a man walk towards her; he wore a black cloak that was laced in dark red. She noticed him take out a newly polished sword and brandish it in front of her before without warning plunging it into her stomach. She tried to scream but nothing came out. When the figure came closer to her he took down his hood to reveal Prince Jin himself. He pushed the sword further and further into her. She gripped the sword with her own hands only to feel ice tremble through her fingers.

Prince Jin started to laugh loudly as he pulled out the blooded up sword and shoved it back into its sheath by his waist. Xiao clutched her stomach for a moment before feeling a burning pain inside. The man she though was Jin melted away in front of her and turned into a giant horrid beast!

This time when she opened her mouth to scream, her scream rang true and as loud as bells.

* * *

**Jin's Dream:**

He entered a freezing room but wasn't affected by the temperature! He started to feel a hue pain inside; he heard a loud and painful scream coming from ahead of him! He looked up in alarm and started to run towards the screaming.

Eventually he came in view of a young familiar woman on her knees with a huge monster towering above her, she seemed to clutch her stomach and had blood coming out of her wound, already a puddle had formed around her.

"Xiaoyu!" he whispered, he set off at full speed towards the figure.

* * *

**Xiao's and Jin's Dreams Combined:**

The monster laughed so cruelly in her face she felt like it was it that was tearing away at her insides and not the wound.

Her breathing became difficult and her thoughts full of panic. She knew she was asleep but to her the dream felt like it was real. She just couldn't wake up from it!

Then she felt a strong and gentle hand touch her face. She looked up to see Prince Jin. The beast had disappeared into the mist.

She looked down again at her wound. Her hands pressed down hard but the blood still dripped out.

She felt so sick and deathly pale, her head dizzy and her insides full of unbearable pain.

Then she felt two other warm hands alongside hers; she looked up again to look deeply into the Prince's eyes.

"I'll save you…I promise!" he whispered, helping her to lie down onto the hard floor, quickly he took off his shirt and bundled it up onto the floor underneath her head.

Then as if told by his conscious he bent down and kissed her, almost immediately Xiao's wound started to close up, the blood started to disappear and her pain started to vanish! Carefully she sat up.

"Thank you!" she whispered before disappearing back into the real world.

"Anytime!" he replied, finally letting his soul depart his nightmare that had turned into an amazing dream and enter the world of the living!

* * *

**Writers Note:**

_I have spent proper AGES on this chapter, apparently I have been experiencing writers block! I just couldn't think of where I should start this chapter off!_

_This chapter is kind of like a special one…for Valentines Day! Well sort of! However I think I might right another special for Valentines Day...but it may be late because i have some exams comin up!  
_

_Also, thanks for ALL the reviews so far. You reviewers are the best!_

_Got to go and do…HOMEWORK! **groans!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Plotting A Plan**

_Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters don't belong to me!_

_

* * *

_

**The Night Before The grand Dance And Feast**

"General Hwoarang!" ordered Kazuya ruthlessly.

"Yes sire," Hwoarang bowed

"Prepare your troops, and tell Prince Jin he is to leave for the battlefield along with his troops a weeks time!"

"Very well!"

* * *

Her elegant light pink cotton dress lay on her small bed. She sighed and reached out to touch it. It was a luxury she would have thought she'd never see again after the loss of her families' farm. A medium sized golden sash lay by the side of her bed, almost waiting to be touched an admired for its beauty. Her hand held back by a centimetre.

"Who's is this?" she asked out aloud.

"Its yours Xiao, the queen has ordered that each servant can buy a new cotton dress of any colour. I knew your favourite colours were pink and red, so I decided to use your money to buy it for you." Mi smiled at the dress. "Do you like it?" She asked nervously.

"I love it!" whispered Xiao, turning around and hugging her best friend. "Thank you so much."

Mi carefully picked up the dress and held it towards Xiao. "So, now that your dress is fixed, what do you think of mine?"

Xiao looked at the other dress that lay on Miharu's bed. It was a plain cotton light purple with a dark purple sash. "I think it suits you really well!"

Mi grinned at Xiao. "Something is still missing though!" she said lifting the dress and inspecting its back carefully.

Xiao walked towards the small crooked table and took a silk purple ribbon from it. "Here…"

"Thanks. Hey, it like an exact match for what been missing, all I need to do is to decide how to put it in my hair."

* * *

"Son, I hope your not about to sneak off to go to the dance!" questioned Queen Jun, inspecting her son's room for any signs.

"Please, I have better things to do…like getting prepared to march into enemy lines and fight the Chinese."

Queen Jun sighed sadly. "Well, I'll better go and start to supervise the dance then!"

Just as Queen Jun shut the door Prince Jin took away the covers from his bead to reveal a very smart English style suit. First the white shirt with a silver border went on, next his black neat trousers, and then last he put on a majestic black cloak. Then, he carefully put a mask over his face; he hoped it would hide his identity from everyone.

* * *

**The Dance**

Miharu walked straight into someone. When she looked up she felt her heart miss a beat. Her hand started to feel shaky and she felt quite worried. "Sorry sir," She whispered, just as she turned to leave the area she felt his hand clutch her wrist, she turned around to face the same man but he was smiling down at her.

"Would you like a dance?" he asked.

"Thank you sir!" she said, clearing away the fear.

General Steve Fox politely bowed at her and then they started to dance. Her dress whirled around showing off its purple colours. The sash and the dress blending together quite neatly.

"So, what's your name?" he asked curiously.

"Miharu, and your General…" She didn't get to finish her sentence for Steve had placed a finger over her mouth.

"Just call me Steve."

Mi nodded, slightly flustered but actually enjoying the dance. "Surly you have some other important lady to dance with?"

Steve shook his head. "Their too fussy for me, your more my type…you know, your previous date was one of my troops…I heard what he did to you…"

"What? So now I'm a charity case?"

"No…just I've had my eye on you for a while, kind of didn't have the courage to ask you out."

"What, so you can charge into battle and cut down so many people yourself and even risk your own life…but you think its even harder then that to ask someone like me out…a mere commoner!"

"Your not a commoner though are you, Miharu…the daughter of Zang Tain!"

"How do you know?" she whispered, feeling edgy about Steve.

"I have my sources," he whispered.

"What do you want?" she hissed, ready to run away as soon as possible, that was until she felt Steve's grip tighten on her hand.

"To know the real you!" he whispered, smiling at her.

Mi softened quite a bit; as the music started to go slower she rested her head on his strong shoulder. "Thank you!" she whispered.

* * *

Xiao smiled at her friend dancing with General Steve Fox.

"I hope this seat isn't taken!"

Xiao turned around to see a masked face looking straight at her and gesturing to the chair beside her. Xiao shrugged her shoulders in reply. She knew he was watching her carefully, she could almost sense something strange about him though, something daunting.

"Like a dance?" he asked her, standing up and holding out a white-gloved hand for her.

Xiao smiled nervously and took his hand. As soon as her hand took his she felt a kind of burning feeling in the tips of her fingers. She tried not to flinch and carefully followed the man to the dance floor. "There's something odd about him!" she thought.

The music was quite slow still and she felt slightly hesitant to put her head on his shoulder like she'd seen Miharu do. When she did she felt nothing.

He smiled inside, thinking he had finally lured her for his plans. Without a word he stroked her glossy black hair, it was all straight and like silk. He was amazed at the fact that a woman who could fight with the ferciousity of a wildcat would be so beautiful and graceful. Inside something was telling him to destroy her as soon as possible, to get her out f the way! Yet how could he, every time he attacked her in the dojo he felt like he was doing something wrong, hitting a young woman! He remembered when he first saw her after the battle; she looked like she was already half dead! His other hand trailed up her left arm, where a large imperial scar was. The scar wasn't as big as his own, but it seemed to have been just as painful when the blade struck.

She wanted to flinch away when his finger touched the middle of her scar, she wanted to scream out, but she kept silent, listening to her breathing and the music.

"Want to…go outside?" he asked.

"Ok!" she agreed, following the stranger to one of the large courts of the palace.

* * *

**In The Court**

She could hear other footsteps, around her; she let go of the stranger's hand and turned around. She gasped but then quickly got into her fighting stance. Surrounding her were ten well-armed and padded soldiers.

"Next time be careful!" he whispered into her ear.

She turned around for a brief moment and nearly screamed, Prince Jin unsheathed hi sword and had it thrust down onto the ground.

"GET HER!" he commanded.

She turned around to see the soldiers charging towards her, with their swords, spears and axes held high. "Oh crap!" was all she muttered before plunging into the battle!

* * *

**Writers Note:**

Wouldn't you say 'oh crap' if you too were about to fight ten armed people!  
Just to clear a few things up:  
Firstly, I haven't written/posted in ages because of EXAMS! Yes, EXAMS!  
Secondly, the fact that Xiao is about to have a huge fight is very cool! So you HAVE to read the chapter to find out if she looses or wins, knowing me…I am not really sure myself until I have finished the next chapter!  
Thirdly the next chapter will try to be up ASAP.  
Lastly Prince Jin's plan is going to be quite…yikes, or in other cases OMG!

Cya, got to go and revise!  
henred5


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**_Disclaimer: Tekken doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Namco!_**

**_

* * *

_****The Fight**

The soldiers encircled her. Then the oldest soldier came forwards with a swift looking attack with his sword which was met with equal ferocious with Xiao's kick, she struck the blade with the side of her foot on the side. A slight rip pierced the air as soon as the kick lifted from the ground. Xiao looked down for a second and saw a huge split running through her dress. "Thank God I put an undergarment on!" she thought, noticing a light brown short dress that went up to her knees.

She looked up just in time to meet a full power punch in her eye. She gritted her teeth in pain and just stopped herself from falling backwards from the force. Then quickly like a ferocious whirlwind she lased out her punch stab like jabs. They pierced the air like light and struck the soldier in his chest.

Xiao tumbled to one side of the attacker thanks to the rip in her dress she performed the cartwheel with ease and slight grace. Then she formulated a plan and flashed out her right hand, grabbed his wrist and neatly flung him to the floor with a powerful flick.

He landed with a thud a lay motionless for a while, and then he came to his sense and leapt up. With supreme accuracy he took out a small dagger from his sheath and threw it at Xiaoyu.

Prince Jin grinned as the battle raged. He so wanted to get into the fight and attack her but he held back to watch her beat the others before he came to beat her! He noted her improvement since that last time he had fought her was quite big. He lightly touched his sword's sheath and felt a surge of power trust into him. He knew soon he could join the fight; he could feel the presence inside of him! Something he hadn't felt since the day he pined her down.

She yelped in pain as the dagger plunged into her arm. She could feel the blade cut through the muscle and dig into the bone. Her arm became rigid and was bleeding quite slowly to her surprise. Quickly sand less elegantly she performed her racoon swing kick and instantly jumper into the air at split second and forced her to move her injured arm into her flower storm attack.

The grey haired soldier felt his bones shatter and a surge of pain smash through his body as he smashed to the floor like a vase.

Instead of landing like a graceful swan Xiao collapsed from her flower storm to the ground in a heap, already her dress was torn in quite a few places; her left eye was badly bruised from the punch and felt like it was on fire.

"Come on Xiao…get up…get up!" she whispered, pulling herself onto her feet and quickly flexing her right arm. A jolt of pain like static but ten times worse jolted her. The dagger was still half in her arm. She clenched her teeth and swiftly pulled out the short blade, Xiao winced as the pain felt like it was shuddering her whole arm. Blood dripped down her arm onto the ground, staining the thriving green grass.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted another soldier running towards her at full speed. Without a word or thought she whirled around so fast, making her torn dress encircle like a cloak and launched the dagger right into the soldiers leg.

Jin's grin wiped off, his men were being slaughtered one by one, each a different way, but he could tell that she wouldn't be able to beat him, especially with her inured arm.

She dived she whirled and twirled as if she was back on the dance floor, she almost played with the soldiers one by one until she pinpointed an easy weak spot. Then WACK! She struck like lightning.

The last supposed soldier stood stock still, leaning against a wall. He was dressed completely in black, including a black bandana that tied his hair back. Quickly he unsheathed his sword from his back, he brought it to his face, bowed and then advanced on Xiao.

"Nice to meet you Chinese scum…but don't worry, your death will be quick and of course efficient."

Xiao bowed in the return of respect and quickly dodged out of the stab of his thin sword using her front layout. She turned around and smiled childishly before going down to her phoenix stance and rising upwards with a firestorm like spiral. Bringing up her fist clenched tightly and striking the young inexperienced samurai in the face, then in a split second she brought up her foot one the side of his head and forcing his to the ground with a swift action. The samurai had been knocked out cold.

Xiao bowed gracefully.

Jin just stopped himself from screaming and quietly removed his sword from the grass. He quickly ran up to Xiao and slammed the point of the sword into her upper left leg.

Just as Xiao turned around she saw Prince Jin less then a centimetre from her face, she felt a sudden jolt of pan, automatically she reached out and gripped his arm, she looked down and saw the sword shear right through her leg. Blood spurted onto the torn dress skirt and onto the under garment.

She opened her mouth to scream out in pain but felt sudden warm hands being forced over her mouth. She reached out her uninjured arm and grabbed his hand, trying to haul the hand away from her mouth but the hand was like a metal clamp.

Prince Jin pulled out the sword from her leg quite slowly, watching her carefully as she squirmed in pain.

"Like a worm on a hook!" he whispered in her ear. Then he let go of the sword and waited for it to fall to the ground before using his other hand to tighten around her neck. His hand on her mouth loosened and let go as soon as he started to hear Xiao gasping for breath.

"Why…why are you…doing this?" she asked weakly.

Prince Jin walked slowly towards a large wall and smashed her head against it, using it to pin her.

"I need you to be my guide."

"Guide?"

"You've got to guide me to the capital city through the Tung Show Path!"

"I won't!" she whispered, reached out with both arms trying to pry of his hands from her neck.

Prince Jin smiled. "I'll promise not to kill your little friend…what's her name again? Oh yes, Miharu, and I might just make your death less painful in the end."

Xiao's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "You wouldn't dare!" she muttered dangerously.

A glint swept through Jin's eye. "Wouldn't I?" he whispered softly.

"What do you wish to do when…?" Xiao never finished her sentence, but started to cough. She was choking on her blood!

Jin nearly dropped her in disgust when her blood was thrown up upon him.

In desperation for freedom and breath she summoned up her will power and strength and smashed her right injured foot into the prince's '_jewels_'.

"Holy…" Prince Jin never finished his sentence through the fact that the wind was forced out of his when he fell to the floor, releasing Xiao from his grasp.

Xiao could hardly breath. She felt pains in her through every time she tried to take in gulps of air. She started to throw up blood everywhere.

Prince Jin recovered from his attack quicker then she had recovered and quickly grabbed a dagger from his waist. He advanced on Xiao silently.

"No escape now servant!" he murmured.

Xiao looked up, her face was pale and she was surrounded by blood! Blood coated her dress and her hands like a stream. One minute she looked straight into his eyes and the next she felt something jab between her shoulder blades and neck. She collapsed by the prince's feet.

"Little pretty…" whispered Prince Jin as he bent down to scoop up Xiao into his arms. The smell of the blood he found wasn't as unpleasant as he had anticipated; he could still smell her vanilla and jasmine scented perfume that had been lent to her by her friend. "You will do as I say."

* * *

She opened her eyes for a second. All she could see were blurry shapes, she closed her bright brown eyes again only to open them a minute later.

She was in a dark and chilly cell, the wind howled through the bars of what should have been a window. The floor was an instant freeze to her surprisingly bare feet. She carefully reached out to the wall and tried to pull herself up, she felt a huge blow of pain in her left leg, the one that Prince Jin had stabbed! She let herself slowly slide down to the floor again. She carefully stared at her right arm. It had been roughly bandaged and blood had continued to seep out slowly.

She stared down at her wrist; she was wearing a cotton black dress. Her hair had been roughly cut to her shoulders.

Her eyes darted to the cell door as a figure stepped through.

"How are you?" he asked, staying in the further corner of the cell.

Xiao tried to reply but felt a stream of liquid rush up her throat. She turned away and threw up the liquid; it splattered onto the wall and she instantly felt a pain in her left side of her stomach. She looked down and pressed down where the pain appeared to be and nearly screamed.

"Still in pain?" he asked mockingly.

Xiao looked at him harshly with her eyes; carefully she gripped the wall and forced herself up. The pain in her arm and leg was intense and she was so sure she could feel blood dripping down her wounds. Her head started to swim around almost as if a great ranging sea had taken her. "Oh God!" she whispered, letting go of the walls and clutching her head. Her head bent down and she felt herself falling, sailing down through the air to the ground.

Prince Jin watched her fall and then almost flew over and grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

"What's wrong with me, I feel so…"

"Weak?"

Xiao nodded her head fearfully, feeling Prince Jin's strong grasp on her made her feel edgy.

"You've lost allot of blood…I had just got someone to heal you a bit…"

"Through magic?"

"No, that would be…a waste."

"If you swear that you won't let any harm come to Miharu, then I'll do it." She whispered.

Prince Jin smiled at her, he loosened his grip on her and she carefully stood up. As he turned to go she decided to speak. "I'll need my sword back for the journey!"

"You will carry no weapon…"

"How can I defend myself from someone with a sword if I don't have one?"

"You fight with your fists!" he replied coldly.

She stood and watched the prince; cloaked in darkness, walk away.

* * *

"Sir, I recommend you get someone to heal her properly," suggested the old doctor.

"With magic?"

"Of course!"

"It would be a waste…"

"If you intend to drag he out through the mountains she is going to need her strength. I cannot heal her internal bleeding…only stop it from worsening, and maybe slow it down!"

"Internal bleeding!"

"It is why she's so weak, it's why she throws up blood. If it isn't healed properly, then she probably won't last the whole of the journey back."

"Who says she's going back?"

"What do you mean?" the doctor looked up, his eyes once weary now suddenly awake.

"I mean once the raids done I'll get rid o her."

"How?" the doctor asked suspiciously.

"Don't know yet doctor, their are many ways, beat her to death, drown her, knife her, shoot arrows at her. I still haven't decided yet…but I assure you she won't be coming back alive!" Prince Jin grinned at the doctor.

The doctor shivered furiously. "And if she's able to make it back…"

"She won't!" promised Prince Jin, silently walking out of the room.

* * *

**_Writers Note:_**

**_Yes, another chapter up, another chapter to be reviewed!_**

**_So know you know part of the plan of what Jin is using her for. _**

**_Looks like things haven't went good for her yet._**

**_Is she going to find out the truth about the prince? About the fact of why he is cursed to have a demon side! _**

**_Will post the next chapter ASAP!_******


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Namco and its makers!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The cell gate slammed against its wiry frame causing Xiao to startle from her dreams to the horrible reality. She could hear the dreamed footsteps nearing, his almost silent breathing and his cloak sliding on the floor. "What now?" she asked sharply, flicking back her fringe from her eyes.

Prince Jin sat down to her level and stared at her coldly. She stared back at him with her unmoving eyes. "Your uniform." He said curtly, dropping a dark greenish Japanese army uniform into her lap. As he turned around to go Xiao felt a pain crawl into her head. She nearly cried out but bit her lip to stop her, her hand went up to her head and she could actually feel the throbbing ach.

Almost as if the prince knew how bad she was feeling he grinned. "We leave in an hour."

Xiao didn't hear him; she could barely hear herself think, as the pain kept searing to her brain. She knew something wasn't right!

When Xiao finally opened her eyes only to feel relief flood her veins for the pain had gone she noticed the green uniform strewn in her cell. She picked it up and carefully examined every inch of it. It was made of a thick woollen fabric and had a slight thickness of padding in the chest area. "No prizes for protection," she murmured as she hung the uniform on a bit of loose wire and carefully tied her hair in what used to be her usual style when she was a child, two pigtails. She could hear someone laughing from the outside of the cell, when she turned around she saw it was only the cell officer. She smiled at him glamorously and approached the cell door where he stood. Without a word and with a jabbing like motion she punched him right in the face quite easily through the bars. He groaned and cursed at her and then ran away calling for some cold water.

"Don't mess with Xiaoyu!" she thought, turning around and quickly getting changed into the army uniform.

* * *

After she was changed she heard her cell door open, she whirled around as if to lash out at someone who approached her from behind but he only grabbed her wrist and quite painfully twisting it back to her side.

"Finally ready Xiao, your lucky I was able to find you a horse to ride on, he's got allot of flare in him mind," spoke Prince Jin.

Xiao didn't reply she just followed him out of the cell and outside into the bright light.

She could hear a furious horse stamping its hooves on the hard stone ground. When she looked up she instantly knew the horse wasn't a tame one, he just as wild as a volcano and unbelievably unpredictable. She remembered the last time she'd ridden a horse was the month before her capture, her horse had been shot dead under her and she had barely escaped without injury.

"Good luck!" shouted a soldier, watching as she approached the horse.

The horse was calm for the meantime, almost waiting for the right chance to buck her as soon as she got on him. She approached his face slowly, coaxing him to come towards her; he took one little step but then stopped and stood still waiting for her to near him. When she finally placed her hand on his forehead she could feel the sweat and dampness, she could hear him snorting and his hoofs digging into the ground.

Carefully she walks away and takes the saddle from a helpful horse handler.

"Just watch your step miss…he has one bad temper sometimes!" warned the groom.

Xiao nodded in appreciation of the advice and slowly approached the horse's face again, she placed her hand on his neck and kept it their for a while, she closed her eyes to help her bond with him.

"Get a move on!" hissed the prince impatiently.

Xiao ignored the command and carefully inched herself into the saddle of the horse horse. Without a warning the horse leapt in the air and started to buck like crazy. Xiao showed fear for a minute but quickly regained her determined face and held on until the horse eventually stopped.

* * *

She cursed at the fact she had to ride beside the prince. Xiao had insisted that she should ride at the very front but the prince only said that she would probably try to escape. Therefore she had to ride behind two captains but beside Prince Jin at the front.

"What happens after the expedition?" she asked curiously.

"I go back and take my place as prince…marry Princess Julia Chang and then eventually become king."

"And me?"

"I wouldn't get to far ahead worrying about what happens after…just worry about surviving."

"I will survive!" Xiao promised.

The troops stopped for ten minutes to rest the horses and for chosen scouts to go ahead and check for dangers.

Xiao was selected to go with two other scouts to check the terrain and to confirm the dangers.

"Keep her tied up at the back and at the front of the group scout." Commanded Prince Jin, eyeing Xiao as if she was some sort of prize.

The scout started to tie her hands up after he had finished; he took his sword out and prodded her back to make her move forewords. She flinched away from the tip but steadily walked forwards.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, have you seen General Steve Fox by any chance?" Miharo asked.

"You mean that foreign general guy…yea, I saw him talking to the prince last night."

"The prince?"

"Yea, but I'd be careful around them two, I think they are up to something!" the young servant spoke hurriedly and then scampered off like a mouse when a cat appears.

"Hugh? What's wrong with him?"

From nowhere General Steve Fox appeared and pushed Miharo into a wall, pinning her to it. "Hello my blue blossom," he whispered in her ear. He grinned and reached out and touched her cheek.

Miharo smiled back at him. "Shouldn't you be…"

"I've been excused from my duties for today. Do you want to go out for some lunch?"

Miharo smiled childishly. "I still have work to do."

"Then why were you talking to that servant?" Steve hissed, his smile disappeared and he started to show his anger with her.

"I was…I was…" Miharo felt a sudden hand sweep over her mouth.

"Was it about your friend?"

Miharo suddenly felt a burst of fury within her explode, quickly she bit his hand and as soon as her arms were free she used them to propel him to the ground using a flick of her wrist.

Steve wrenched his himself away from her. "You stupid cow!" he hissed, standing in his boxing stance.

Less then a second after the comment at her she felt a huge forceful punch to her head, the pain twanged in her head and she felt suddenly weightless and collapsed to the ground expecting a hard floor but landing into strong hands.

"I never expected the daughter of Zang Tain to have so much feistiness." He thought.

He started to hear footsteps coming towards him. He could tell it was a soldier approaching, quickly without another thought he bent his face over hers and pretended to be kissing her.

"What are you doing?" asked the soldier suspiciously.

Steve looked up and smiled at the soldier. "Kissing this beautiful maid."

The soldier wasn't fooled; carefully he took his sword from his sheath and pointed it at Steve.

At the sound of the sword in the air she opened her eyes. She craned her neck sideways and saw a soldier with a sword in front of Steve. Without a moment of thought she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and kissed Steve. "Steve…darling" she whispered, reached her arms out and wrapping them around his neck.

The soldiers face reddened and he forced his sword back into the sheath. "Sorry about that sir." The soldier bowed his head and walked off quite hurriedly.

Steve looked back at Miharo and felt her kiss his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For calling me a beautiful maid in front of him…and not a cow as you so willingly described me."

Steve felt his face redden in shame. "I've got something to tell you…can you stand."

Miharo smiled weakly at him. "Not really…I still feel like I've been hit by a whirlwind."

Steve nodded his head and carefully picked Mi up properly in his arms and walked towards his room that luckily for both of them was just down the corridor.

* * *

Steve carefully placed Mi down onto his own luxury bed. He watched her for a while, seeing her peaceful body lie they're in sleep made him wonder about his decisions. He thought that if he'd told her the whole plan she would never forgive him, she would start to hate him.

Miharo slowly opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She saw Steve staring at her with a strange sadness. "What were you going to tell me?" she asked.

Steve looked down at his hands and clenched them tight, and then he stood up and sat down by Mi on the bed. "I don't really no how to say this…"

"Just tell me please."

"Well, Xiao has been kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Mi yelled at the top of her lungs. "She wouldn't let herself be kidnapped…"

"Against Jin without a sword she had no other choice."

"How do you know this?"

"I was…commanded to…to keep an eye on you, and if he sent a message to kill you…I would have to…"

"You…no…no…I don't believe you." Tears started to appear of Miharo's eyes, she turned away from him. "Why did he choose you?"

"He thought…that because I was a foreign person I would never sympathise with you, never mind fall in love with you."

Miharu turned and looked his straight in the eye. "Do you really love me Steve?"

Steve stared her right in the eye and without stuttering or faltering he answered. "I love you enough to betray the prince's command."

"Would you love me enough to cut yourself for me?" she asked harshly.

Steve stared at her in shock; carefully he reached into his draws and took out a small dagger. He put it by his wrist and quickly cut in. He didn't scream the whole time or take his eyes from Miharo. Then he took out the dagger and threw it aside.

Miharo with swift reaction gently picked up his bleeding wrist and held her own right hand over his. "By the power of magic, heal this man," she chanted. Her hand started to glow a light purple and then the glow started to cover Steve's wrist.

Steve felt warmth cover his wrist and when he looked down he saw Mi healing his wrist using magic. The wound left no mark after the healing. He looked up at her in wonder.

"Last night…when I saw that bruise on your neck when we were dancing, I healed it with magic. I didn't know what I did till this morning."

"How do you feel now?" he asked her.

"A little tired. I'm not used to healing yet."

Miharo smiled sadly. She enclosed her arms around his neck and hugged him. Steve wrapped his own arms around her waist and cradled her.

"She will come back…won't she?"

"She will. She is a true worrier just like you."

"And just like you too." Miharo said, softly planting a kiss on Steve's mouth.

* * *

_**Writers Note:**_

_**Wasn't that just the most lovely moment in the story so far!**_

_**I thought it didn't have much romance in it so I decided to type in some. **_

_**OMG! She has magical healing powers now, a bit of fantasy for you. Oh, and don't worry readers, I will NOT let the Steve/Miharo relationship die in this story, it will flourish like a flower.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Disclaimer: NONE of the Tekken characters belong to me, they belong to Namco!

* * *

_

Xiao watched as the prince talked to one of his captains. "I wish I'd learned how to lip read," she though in annoyance.

Jin turned around and noticed Xiao out of the corner of his eye pretending to clean the sai quite carefully. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Tomorrow morning we'll start going through the path through the mountains. For now we all rest and store up. The captain bowed and walked quickly out of the half open tent.

"Xiaoyu!" The prince beckoned Xiao over into the tent. "Bring the blade as well."

Xiao took the sai carefully by the handle and walked into the tent. Her face was slightly grubby from helping to clear out one of the wheels from a cart out of the mud but other then that she was quite neat and tidy.

"I see the blade you have been cleaning…who's is it?"

"No ones," she replied.

"You mean that you stole the sai when I specifically told you that you weren't aloud to carry weapons?"

"I didn't steal it sir, I found it in the saddle bag. Besides if your going to drag me half way out to here I will be needing a sai!"

Prince Jin smiled at her, "you know what I like about you?"

"The fact I hate your company?"

"No, the fact your more feisty then my whole army put together." Prince Jin picked up the sai and inspected it. "Its not very good is it. Already rusting."

"I have to make do with what I've got," she reminded him.

He put the sai back down and carefully drew out his own sword, swinging it deftly. Xiao moved back thinking he was going to attack her. Without a moment's hesitation he used his other hand and threw up the sai, neatly slicing it in half as if it was a simple bit of cloth. The two pieces clattered to the ground. Xiao looked from the pieces to the prince. Both their eyes met and locked into each other for a short while before Prince Jin turned his back to her and approached a large pile of swords that were in excellent condition.

"If you really want a weapon…here!" he turned back around and tossed a familiar sword at her.

Xiao reached up with her left and caught it easily. She smiled and gazed at the familiar dark red smooth hilt of the sword. "I didn't think you'd still have it." She whispered, looking up and beaming a smile at him.

"I don't throw away excellent weapons like that one." Jin smiled back at Xiao. The smile wasn't sneaky, selfish or mean it was one of his rare happy smiles.

Without knowing exactly what she was doing she walked towards the prince and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you!" she whispered before turning around and running out of the tent.

Prince Jin stood still in pure amazement.

* * *

Miharo sat down clenching and unclenching her hand and fingers. "What if something's happened to her? What if she's dead…I'll never forgive myself!" 

Steve put his arms around Miharo. "Xiaoyu is a strong person, she has a lot of fire in her and don't forget she used to live in China. She'll be ok." He tried to reassure Miharo.

Tears were streaming down her eyes already. "But apparently she has a slow internal bleeding, she won't last long!"

"Don't underestimate Xiaoyu darling."

* * *

**5 Days Later:**

It was quite hot in the tents so Xiao had got up in the middle of the night and made her camp outside in the open air where it was a little bit cooler. She could see the stars and carefully looked for constellations that her mother had shown her a few times when she was little. As she dosed off she dreamt of the day when she was five and had just learned to fight.

Prince Jin lay down in his own bed, his face was boiling hot but not because of the heat but because of the being inside of him.

_**Jin's Dream:**_

_When he stood up he felt chains rub against his skin, he looked at his left wrist and then right and saw huge chains of red hot metal. They were burning into his skin. He yelled out in pain and almost collapsed but then he started hearing someone laughing._

"_I make you this powerful being and you still want to get rid of me!" the laughing and voice echoed in the dark room. _

_Jin felt a huge pain of burning on his bare arm; the scar was almost on fire. "GO TO HELL!" he yelled._

"_We're already there!"_

Xiao could hear Jin yelling fiercely. Silently she crept into his tent and approached him where he lay sleeping.

_"I don't need this power…I don't want it!"_

"Prince Jin…" she whispered, gently reaching out to his forehead.

_"You wanted this power in the beginning, now you have to live with it!"_

Xiao's hand flinched away from the burning up forehead. "What the?" "When I marry Julia I'll be free of you!"

She tore a bit of material from her trailing nightdress and carefully picked up and bowl of cold water by the side of the sleeping prince and soaked the material in it.

_"She can't free you! Otherwise I would have killed her by now."_

With care she dabbed the soaked cold cloth onto his forehead, trying to cool him down. From the corner of her eye she noticed his hand move slightly.

_Prince Jin started to feel a bit cooler; carefully he placed his hand onto his forehead and felt coolness there._

_"The woman who can free you will die by your hand!" yelled the devil spirit._

Instantly his hand shot out and caught Xiao off guard, he gripped her throat tightly. His eyes opened quickly and they were ten times darker then normal. He forced himself to sit up and slowly tightened his grip on the throat of Xiao.

_"NO! Leave her alone!"_

Xiao stayed sitting down but could hardly breath, instantly she punched him with her free arm.

_"ARHH! She is the one."_

The hand that had once gripped her throat let go. Xiao coughed a bit. She bent over the prince; his eyes were still so dark.

_"She is the one? I won't let her die if she can save me!"_

Prince Jin closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal he was nearly normal. Xiao gave him some room to sit up. Sweat appeared to drip down his face. She quickly and softly wiped it away with the still damp cloth. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks to you." Prince Jin smiled at Xiao.

"What do you mean?" Xiao asked suspiciously.

Jin took her hand in his. "If I tell you…you must never tell another soul unless I say you can."

Xiao nodded and stared deeply into his amazing brown eyes.

"My father is a descendant of a cursed family line. His father before him was a truly evil man. He despised Kazuya for some reason unknown to me. One day in training he was so fierce with my father that he forced him off a cliff. My father made a pact with a devil being so that he could get revenge. Years after the incident my father fought my grandfather again. This time he won." Jin paused for a second and looked straight at Xiao. "Kazuya was became more and more evil as years went by, that was until he remembered Jun Kazama. He really loved her more then anything, but she was part Chinese and was a servant, his father forbade him to marry her. One day he saw her in the forest where he was hunting, the devil gene had overcome him but she saved him and the devil spirit disappeared completely. When I was born I had that same spirit inside of me somehow."

"So you have to find someone special enough to cure you…right?"

"Yes. That is why I'm marrying Princess Julia Chang after the war."

Xiao sat silent for a moment. She felt a tug at her heart inside. "Its not like I love him, is it?" she thought. "Sometimes…I get these nightmares. This man, he sometimes attacks me, I am able to se his face but when I wake up I can't remember who he is. When I was ten, I kept getting these dreams. I was older in them and this man was there. He killed me in those dreams…it seemed so real I actually believed that it would really happen."

"Do you still?"

Xiao closed her eyes briefly. "Yes…sometimes I do." Her eyes slowly opened and showed fear in them, a fear that could pierce the night sky.

Prince Jin couldn't help but draw himself closer to her. He wanted to put his arm around her and comfort her but guilt stopped him. Xiao leaned against him with no hesitation at all!

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked. "I could easily kill you if I the devil spirit consumes me."

"No. I'm going to die anyway aren't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have been getting these visions lately, I'm coughing out so much blood, growing weaker. I'm dieing in those visions." She closed her eyes dreamily feeling strangely safe with the prince beside her. "I'm bleeding allot somtimes..."

Jin didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around her, sensing that she needed to be comforted. "I'm here Xiao, I won't let you die," he promised. With careful thought he placed a kiss on her cheek and waited until she was asleep which didn't take long. He picked her up in his strong arms and walked out of the tent, he pin pointed a make shift bed he presumed was Xiao's and gently laid her down on it. As he turned to go he heard her voice.

"Don't leave Jin…please," she whispered, staring at him with eyes full of fear of being alone.

Jin walked back towards her and knelt beside her. "I have to go and train."

"Please…just leave it for now," she begged.

"Ok then." Jin agreed almost readily.

Carefully he sat down beside a tree and leant his back on it. Xiao could tell he was little nervous, she got up and walked towards him, carefully she sat down and leant her head onto his chest. Jin brushed his fingers through her short and soft hair.

"I'm sorry…if I've ever hurt you."

"You don't remember…"

Prince Jin put a finger to her lips. "I don't remember much when it consumes me." He suddenly kissed Xiao right on the lips.

She looked him half in horror and half in amazement. "What about Julia?"

"What about her?" he asked, slowly bending his head, kissing Xiao again on the lips.

Xiao turned away from him and was about to stand but she felt Jin clutching her wrist.

"She doesn't really love me. She loves General Hwoarang…not me."

"I'm sorry," Xiao spoke guiltily.

"Don't be…I don't love her at all."

"Then who do you love?"

Jin grinned, "you of course."

Xiao smiled back at him and sat down beside him, leaning her head onto his chest. "Do you have to marry her?" she asked.

"No…not at all."

* * *

**_Writers Note:_**

**_Sorry again about the really late chapter post. But here it is, not much action I know but I thought I'd make it a bit more special, i.e for Xiao. Of course their is still gonna be a few more chapters yet!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Disclaimer: NONE of the Tekken characters belong to me, they belong to Namco! _

"Jin?" she whispered, reaching out with her hand to touch his face.

He smiled in the darkness and took a hold of her hand in his own. "How did you sleep?"

Xiao cuddled into his arms and smiled sweetly. "Better then I've slept in a long time…and you?"

"I slept like I haven't slept in days," Jin replied with an amazing smile on his lips. "It's a shame we have to get up now."

Xiao kissed him on the cheek and smiled slyly. "Want to train together?" she asked, holding his gaze.

"I don't think so Xiao." Prince Jin frowned at Xiao and kissed her softly on the hand.

"Why not?" Xiao pouted childishly.

"I could hurt you…"

"Just cause I'm a woman doesn't mean you can hurt me!" she hissed profoundly. Xiao slipped out of Jin's hold and stood up carefully. She walked a distance away from him and then turned around again but this time she stood in her fighting stance.

"You want me to fight?"

Xiaoyu nodded solemnly, trying not to show anger when Jin laughed.

"Ok Xiaoyu. I'll try to go easy on you." He smirked at her and stood in his own fighting stance.

She charged at him like a wildcat. Her eyes almost appeared as if on fire as her kicks swarmed into him, smashing into his chest. At first Jin couldn't seem to stop the kicks but as he regained his pace he blocked them as if they were merely marbles being thrown into a closed box.  
Xiao went down onto her phoenix position with her hands raised and came up with a fierce kick aimed at his ankles. He leapt out of the way like a spring and without warning charged at her headfirst.

As her sharp eyes picked up what he was about to do she performed her front layout and dogged out of the way just in time. As usual she landed on her feet.

"Cunning…very cunning," murmured Prince Jin as he approached her from behind, thinking she wasn't expecting him to attack so quickly.

Xiao executed her racoon swing attack on the prince and watched him as he fell to the earth. She walked towards him and held out her hand to help him up but felt a sudden kick in her stomach. He rolled out of the way and instantly stood up.

Xiao lurched slightly clutching her stomach, out of the corner of her left eye she noticed him creeping up on her ready to attack again, she forced herself to dive out of the way, landing amazingly gracefully in her art of phoenix position. Instantly she swung quickly at him with a sharp high kick to his face.

He fell to the floor from the kick but was back on his feet in a second. He rubbed his hand along his lip and saw a drop of blood, when he looked up he saw Xiao smiling at him sweetly and innocently. With a sudden bust of speed he charged at her and smashed into her, forcing her down onto the ground. As he lay on top of her, careful not to crush her he smiled and reached down to kiss her.

She waited until he was a millimetre from her face and brought her arms around his neck. With one swift movement she rolled him off her using his own weight as a moment. Carefully she stood up, feeling a little shaky and dizzy. With her obvious dizzy spell over her he carefully sat up from his lying down position and grabbed her wrist, as she turned around in confusion he pulled her down so gently he almost thought for a moment she was like a butterfly.  
Her beautiful calm acorn like brown eyes looked straight into his own, he knew she was a rare woman to be with for no one but Princess Julia dared to look him in the eye, even then Princess Julia sometimes didn't look him into the eye and smile so sweetly and so true.  
He let her wrap her arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest while his fingers entwined in her pure black silk like hair.

"I see two sides of you Jin…the cold prince side, and the warm soldier."

Jin smiled at her comment and brought his face so close his lips were nearly touching hers; he waited until she was looking him in the eyes before kissing her. He was about to let go but he felt Xiao's lips press against his. His own arms reached and went round her waist.

He placed a finger on her lips and smiled. "The other soldiers will be up soon…" As his finger moved away she carefully got up and smiled at him dreamily.

She rode by Prince Jin on Midnight, her new horse. She sneaked a quick peak at the prince's face, he showed no emotion at all and his head was high showing he was an important man, or at least that he thought importantly of himself.  
Xiaoyu reached down slightly and patted her horsed on the neck, offering words of praise for his good behaviour.

The terrain was quite hard in some parts to her surprise. The snow that lay in the path of the troops wasn't powdery to their discomfort. It was ice, which caused a lot of problems with the horses.  
Her hand pressed down on her stomach, she could feel a throbbing pain there. Her right hand lay tightly gripping the reigns as soon as she sensed her horse slipping slightly on the solid ice.

"Are you ok?" asked the Prince when he was aware no one could hear him talking to her.

Xiao didn't reply, instead she shut her eyes tight for a second and opened them noticing Jin was steadying her horse. "I'm fine," she spoke as calmly as possible.

With his face still looking at her with accurate concern he whistled to the leading captain to stop. A minute later the captain was beside the prince asking him why he had decided to stop.

"The horses seem to need a rest…besides there are a few who might be needed medical care."

"Will you be assisting with the healing sir?"

"Yes, but I have to talk to her first, I think she knows something I need to know."

"Let us deal with her sir," the captain took out a small dagger from his belt.

"No. I will deal with her."

The captain nodded, knowing he had no choice but to agree with what he said.

As soon as they had walked out of sight of the other soldiers Xiao felt herself collapse onto the ground. She instantly sat up and threw up a stream of blood onto the icy snow, staining it a deep scarlet red. She tried to speak but she could feel more blood about to come out so she closed her mouth in an effort to stop it from coming out.

"Open you mouth!" commanded the prince sternly, carefully sitting beside her.

She shook her head stubbornly. With wide fearful eyes she watched as he moved closer to her. His hand went up and forced her to look straight into his eyes by lifting up her chin gently. "Please…"

Her eyes closed when he kissed her on her cheek and stood up. With a simple movement her mouth opened and blood spewed out like lava from a volcano. She felt so dizzy and weak and without a second glance at Jin. Jin sat down right next to her and carefully forced her down onto the snow. Not caring about the blood that had already stained his cloak he worked quickly and pressed his hand hard over where the internal bleeding way, or at least where his intuition told him it was.  
The internal wound started to slowly regenerate so the wound began to close up quite slowly. The pain for Xiao was so intense she blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters don't belong to me. 

"Heihachi…my grandfather…he's supposed to be dead!" Jin looked up from his chains to realise Xiaoyu wasn't listening. Her eyes were closed. Jin forced himself to move to her side, she was ice cold which was no surprise seen as all she had on was her undergarments. "Stay awake Xiaoyu…come on my rose. Stay awake please!" He begged, rubbing her hands to warm them up.

_"Mum?" Xiaoyu smiled at the figure dressed in a peach coloured dress._

_"My daughter. You can't be here now…not yet."_

_"What?"_

_"It isn't time for you to die…"_

_"Why not?"_

_"The prince still needs you. You must help him to escape, and then…"_

_"I die?" Xiaoyu looked down onto the floor only to see nothing but a shimmering light.  
_

"_It is your destiny. You are to be an old flame in Jin's life, and then you will die. He will grieve for you, but that will make him a more understanding king when it is his time to become Emperor of Japan. _

"_What?"_

"_Ying and yang as you two are was and is never to last."_

_"Was? Mum you say this as if it's happened before?" Xiaoyu was unsure, confused. Her look was dazed._

_"There was once a kind Prince Of The West, he was believed to be a natural and fierce fighter. Then he married a young Princess From The South who was known to be a great fighter and wise woman. They were happy and ruled well, until a dark day when a mysterious being known as Ogre appeared in front of the queen when she was out one night. The being killed her swiftly and stole her lifeline and powers of fighting, he became stronger. The king was overcome by grief for years until he died." The spirit took out a ying yang pendant from her pocket.  
_

"_How many times has this happened?"_

_"When two are born destined to be together, when one is ying and the other is yang, when the moon is full and the stars are lit." The voice echoed in the place._

_The field of white started to disappear._

She woke up in Jin's lap. Her hand grabbed his in fear. "Jin!" she gasped, shaking him awake.

His eyes opened and he just sat up staring at her. His hand reached out and brushed away the snowflakes from her face. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yea…fine," she whispered, hugging him and leaning her head on his shoulders. He could feel she was still cold and started to take off his black coat that he put on when the fight began.

"Keep it on Jin…you'll need it."

Jin ignored her pleas and carefully wrapped the coat around her.

"Why is Heihachi so pleased to have you captured?"

"He was overthrown by his son…my father. Heihachi Mishima is a heartless person and always has been. He treated my father harshly; even threw him off a cliff. Which in turn created the devil gene in Kazuya and me. Then my father met my mother, fell in love and wanted desperately to marry her. She was a Chinese slave…with a fighter's spirit and the heart full of pureness. Heihachi hated her; he even tried to kill her in a fight. Kazuya beat Heihachi in a fight though and threw him in tern of a cliff edge. Heihachi wants revenge."

"So he'll probably kill you then…"

"Eventually…as soon as he has the devil gene in me he will torture and then kill me. I was warned about him, but before he starts on me…he'll find my weakness."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll hurt you first! He'll kill you slowly in front of me and I will be powerless, unless…unless I allow the devil gene to consume me."

"Please…don't let the devil gene consume you, no matter what happens to me…if I die then do what you must to escape but until then don't give in," Xiao begged and pleaded with him but he didn't listen.

"Ling!" A voice barked from the outside of the tent like prison.

She stood up but Jin grabbed her hand. "I'll come with you Xiaoyu."

He used her full first name instead of her nickname, she knew he was serious and wouldn't change his mind.

Heihachi watched as Jin and Xiaoyu appeared in front of him, the young woman was kicked on her leg to force her to bow down to the general but Jin retaliated with brutal force.

Heihachi walked up to his lead captain and whispered in his ear. "Give me your knife."

He approached Jin cautiously while Jin was beating up the soldier who had attacked Xiao.

"JIN!" She screamed. She saw the glint of the shiny metal in Heihachi's upraised hand. She dived in front of him and tried to force the knife out of the Chinese general's hand.

Jin smashed his fist into the soldiers face one last time and turned around to see Xiao stabbed in the stomach by Heihachi. Anger swelled in him, without realising that Xiao never wanted him to use the devil gene he began to slowly and painfully turn into Devil Jin.

Xiao collapsed onto the ground and tried to pull out the blade, but she didn't have enough strength left, her fingers fumbled on the handle and she tried her best to hold the handle carefully and pull.

A shadow towered over her. She heard Devil Jin's merciless cry of anger and hatred, she turned around slowly and shrank away fearfully from Devil Jin.

He turned from Xiaoyu to face Heihachi; he clenched his claw and walked towards his grandfather. Brutally he smashed his fist into Heihachi's face and slammed down his other fist on top of his head, knocking him senselessly to the ground. Devil Jin raised his fist to strike the general again but something stopped him, he felt someone touch his fist from behind. He turned his head slightly and saw her. He felt a deep disire to kill her, to crush her spirit and to brake her heart but something held him back. He lowered his fist and let go of the scruff of Heihachi's cloak.

"Jin..." She spoke calmly, trying not to show fear behind her eyes.

* * *

_**Writer's Note:**  
So what will happen to Xiaoyu? Will Devil Jin attack her!  
Soprry about the serious late update folks...and thanks for all the reviews! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Abandoned  
**

_**Disclaimer: Tekken doesn't belong to me people!**_

* * *

Xiao felt fear build up as he approached her; Devil Jin was relenting against Jin, stopping him from gaining control. Xiao felt her heartbeat quicken and her palms of her hands sweat. She slowly pulled out the dagger and kept it firm in her right hand, holding it up as defence in case he attacked her.  
There was silence, no man spoke or moved. They just stared at Xiao and Devil Jin.  
The beast and the young beauty stared straight at each other, he moved closer and closer to her until he was adjacent enough to hear her almost silent breathing. He reached out his clawed right hand and touched her cheek. She didn't flinch at his scorching touch much to his amusement; she was showing her fear of him.  
He smiled, showing sharp fangs, his towering figure didn't scare her, but the fact he was completely evil forced fear into her guts. He bent down to her level and took the knife from her half frozen with fear and threw it aside. He kissed her on the lips, she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back, her thin arms reached around him and she pushed herself into his arms. His eyes twinkled and his giant black-feathered wings enclosed around her.  
Without warning fangs silently emerged from his mouth and sank into her neck, she screamed loudly in pain as his fangs sand into her neck. She tried to pull away but his hold was too strong, already blood loss from the knife wound had caused a great deal of pain but his drinking of her blood made her so light headed she could barely stay awake.

She uttered Jin's name once and felt the fangs emerge from her neck; she closed her eyes and collapsed into his arms. He smiled at her surprisingly sweetly, and his wings began to outstretch, almost knocking some soldiers off the feet, Devil Jin held Xiao in his arms and flew off into the distance. The soldiers watched on in awe.

Heihachi slowly got up into a sitting position, his plans were almost complete.

"Soon Japan will be mine!" He hissed under his breath, rubbing his hand on his head. "All I need to do is get her out of the way, Kazuya and Jin won't see it coming. Jun Kazama Mishima will die along the way, and Auska won't dare to return to Japan."

When Xiao at last woke up she felt quite dizzy and felt pain all around her stomach. She looked around at her surroundings; it was just a bare cave. She tried to remember how she got here but every time she closed her eyes she felt a pounding headache swell in her head.   
"Jin?" Her weak voice barely made a sound. She could feel liquid running down her neck, her hand absentmindedly reached up to wipe away what she thought was just some stray water, but when her hand wiped it off it felt much to warm and thick to be water. She stared hard at her hand; at first she could barely tell the colour of the liquid, it was too dark. Then as her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness she began to notice it had a red colour to it. "Blood?" She was confused, why was she bleeding from her neck, she hadn't been stabbed there.

_She felt warmth surround her and embraced him. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, then without a word something sharp sunk into her neck, she felt fierce pain. She tried to pull away from him in dread and fear but his hold was much too strong for her, for once she was truly afraid. She began to feel light headed and slowly her eyes closed…_

"NO!" She screamed, her eyes burst open with tears brimming in them, she felt he had some sort of evil in him but he couldn't be on of the blood drinkers. It was impossible; he was able to walk around in broad daylight without getting hurt from the light.

"Xiao?" A voice with clear uncertainty echoed in the cave.

She stood up suddenly and walked towards where she heard the voice coming from. She walked towards the back of the cave slowly, carefully watching where she stepped. "Jin!" She breathed a sigh of relief, he was standing up opposite from her. She smiled slowly and ran towards him, offering him a hug.

He shook his head and pushed her off him. "Go Xiao…leave." He begged, feeling evil enclose around him.

She whispered his name and stood still, staring at him, looking closely at his sate. His mouth was blooded up, his fingers were claws, and there were silver chains wrapped around one leg. His arms had the same sort of chains running along them and his bare chest had strange symbols on them. On the floor were black feathers, black feathers, and blood. Then she noticed the claw marks on his face. Blood slowly leaked out of them.

"Don't come any closer Xiao! Please." He took in a deep breath and steadied himself against the back wall of the cave.

"What happened?" She was still unaware of the details; only vague memories crossed her path.

He shuddered from the coldness. "I didn't mean to…to let it take control Xiao, I tried to stop it but. It wanted blood, I couldn't stop it from hurting you."

"What is it?"

"You've figured it out already Xiao, you know what it is."

"A vampire…" Xiao was confused. How could Jin have another side to him?

He nodded in shame and looked away from her hoping she would leave in case it came back.

"Is that why you did that?" She pointed to the claw marks on his face. "Because it hurt me?"

He looked at her, her petite frame yet determined look seemed almost a little warming to him. He wanted to draw her by his side and hug her, but he couldn't risk it. "Yes." He finally spoke after a silence between them both. He slid down to the floor, leaning against the cave wall with his head looking up at the rocky ceiling.

Xiao approached him slowly, this time she knew he couldn't back away from her any further; she ripped a part of her sleeve off with ease as the wet material had dried and seemed to have become weaker from the slight tares in it. She kneeled down in front of him and slowly with care she dabbed away the blood from his face, her fingers delicately touching his face to check for other wounds.

"It…it's a curse from my father, he made a pact with a devil vampire, in return his spawn and himself would have the gene of a vampire combined with a devil. He wanted revenge for what Heihachi had done to him."

She couldn't help not being surprised, ever since the incident when Kazuya had branded her with the royal imperial seal she could sense a strange evil mist surround his act.  
"Isn't there a way to break the curse?" She asked. Her light dabs were taking off he blood leaving scars behind.

"No…" He stayed silent; deep in thought but then spoke gruffly. "Do you remember the day when you were captured, did you see a mark…a tattoo on my arm?"

She nodded. "It's the mark of the curse I guess."

Jin bowed his head shamefully. "I wish I never existed sometimes, even my sister has the gene."

"You have a sister?" Xiaoyu was shocked; she hadn't heard anything about Jin having a sister, about their being a princess of Japan.

"She deemed herself an outcast so she wouldn't have to have an arranged marriage. Kazuya was furious with her, so much so that he passed a law stating that if anyone other then royalty dare mention her name they would face the penalty of death."

"Bit severe isn't it?"

"Yes, but my father was so angry with her that he almost killed her himself, or at least that's what his vampire devil side tried to make him do."

"What is her name?"

"Auska…Auska Mishima, now though she calls herself Auska Kazama, still hates the Mishima name." Xiaoyu fell silent but noticed how his firsts clenched up in anger. "So do you."

He didn't reply but merely stood up, towering over Xiaoyu's sitting frame. "You should go…leave…"

"But Jin…"

"NOW!" He shouted, his voice showed pain and his hands were digging into his face again. He was in immense pain. "ITS COMING BACK…LEAVE NOW XIAOYU" His shouts echoed in the cave.

She stood up and backed away from him in awe. She stopped suddenly and watched as Jin slowly and painfully turned into the devil vampire. Black wings emerged from his back, his fingers earned sharp claws at the tips, horns of darkness appeared on his head and lastly peering out of his mouth were fangs, sharp and still covered in her own blood.  
Without knowing what she was actually doing she approached him and called out his name loudly in a harmonious sounding voice. She reached out with her hands as if asking him to take her hand, he restrained his hand from touching hers and without warning he pushed her aside and ran to the edge of the cave, he looked back, his face showing the raging battle with the beast and the human self. Then he turned his face and sprang up from the ground, his large black wings covered the mouth of the cave, clouding Xiao into darkness but then as he took off into the sky, light descended back in. She merely stood all forlorn and alone. Her hand fell to her stomach and blood was still dripping out much to her alarm. She stumbled onto her knees in a spell of dizziness. She looked out at the mouth of the cave, knowing she had no choice but to force herself to walk to the nearest village, only she wasn't sure whether that village would be Japanese, or Chinese, both were equally dangerous for her, to the Japanese she was a prisoner and a slave and to the Chinese she was a traitor.  
Her mind swayed to and fro inside until she decided to get some sleep on the cold and bare floor and to leave her fate to the people of the village she would go to, if she made it there alive.  
The black feathers looked invitingly warm when she focused her eyes on them, she hoped they might give the same comfort as Jin when he sat beside her, but she remembered that the feathers were merely instruments of evil, she hadn't been tinged with evil yet and was determined to keep it that way.

* * *

_**Writer's Note:**_  
_I know I haven't posted in a while but sad to say I might not post for another week or so as I have an important exam coming up where I hope to study harder then I ever have before...but I will continue to check in and read some fanficts! _


End file.
